


Curse of Eden

by JoJo419



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: First time writing an Overlord fanfic, I have no idea what I’m doing but I’m doing it anyways, I really don’t know what to tag, Im physically begging you to be nice I’m trying my best I swear, Inspired by all the remarkable authors here in the Overlord tag, Its 12:55 am when I’m doing all this, Multi, OC treats Momomga like a dear older brother, Technically a reader insert, Technically also a self insert, There’s gonna be fluff, first chapter explains my character, maybe OP character??, there might be angst, which I hope I get right since I’m an only child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo419/pseuds/JoJo419
Summary: Marie had been there for Momonga since the guild was created, and while she joined later she made certain she would be there for him when it all ended. After all, she refused to abandon one of her closest friends - shoot, she considered him practically family.Now if someone could tell her why she was now apparently stuck in her avatar, in the game, that would be GREAT.





	1. Character Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you clicked this, then thank you already!! This is my first time writing for Overlord, and I really hope I do this alright. I’ll admit I mostly did this(quite bluntly) for myself, but to hopefully gain confidence and more friends in this community I’m now sharing this with the world.  
I’d like to add that this fic will be heavily inspired by other fics I’ve read, and I’d like to give the warmest of thanks for their amazing writing as well as a shout-out here in the notes. I’m not sure how to do this, so hopefully this works:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029182/chapters/37411454 The Golden Mean by Leucoisa
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796189/chapters/44597323 And All Falls to Ash by DatSonyat
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506664/chapters/41237897 Real Life on the Seventh Floor by Kensalyn
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438255/chapters/41057645 The Kids Aren’t Alright by aphVirginia
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309234/chapters/40751267#workskin I don’t need your help..! Please don’t look at me like that by Hufflepuffkat (Hi fellow Hufflepuff!)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873440/chapters/39625050 Child of Jörmungandr by Download077, who I must admit was the first author I read in the Overlord community and I thank for getting me into the fanfic community of Overlord.  
I thank each and everyone of you, though, for your stories. These stories truly made me think that I can actually do this fanfic thing, and while I’m not sure how this will go, I’m glad I at least get to do a public thank you, to you.

Real Name: Marie Kinzie

Avatar Name: Blaze Watergem

Title: Queen-Mother of the guild Ainz Ool Gown, one of the 42 Supreme Beings.

YGGDRASIL Guild: Ainz Ool Gown

Avatar Appearance: Blaze is heavily based on the Gorgons from Greek Mythology, having parts of her hair be serpents and other parts natural hair. The other feature being golden wings, which can double as shields due to them literally being made of gold. Due to this, however, she cannot fly. Green scales cover her body in random patches, and her eyes are deep purple. She chose to go deeper into the magic route than melee route, so she does not have the eye ability Gorgons are known for. Her main outfit is an armor lined dress, which is heavily enchanted in the defensive department. Her main weapon being a bow and arrow set that, when in close combat, can be used like a double edged blade. She’s got a bad habit of wearing more jewelry than she probably should, having a love for shiny things.

Strengths: Blaze’s main strengths are in stealth and in magic. She mains as an offensive spellcaster, but can act as a minor healer or an assassin class if need be.

Weaknesses: Blaze is far too protective. She’ll put herself in the line of fire even if she doesn’t have to do so. It doesn’t matter if the attack wouldn’t even take off a single HP point, she’ll put herself between the threat and those she cares about without hesitation. Even if the attack that would not hurt her ally at all, might hurt her greatly.

Personality: Blaze is the creative type, loving to design anything she can get her hands on. She designed her weapons, she designed her outfits, her room, all down to the last detail. It got to the point where she started putting money into the game just to design some monsters for the Great Tomb of Nazarick, which is why her floor is jokingly called The Rookery. When it comes to anything non creative, Blaze is careful to comment. She’s the quiet sort, preferring to listen and pay close attention to those she cares about than offer her own opinion. She’s rather sensitive emotional wise, and guards her heart carefully when letting others in. Once she does, however, that person is staying whether they like it or not.   
When it comes to fighting, Blaze has a bad habit of getting showy or dramatic as a way to hide her nerves. After all, if she puts on a show the enemy is more focused on her than her guild mates.

Status Effects:  
As a Nonhuman character Blaze has two main status effects, and one minor.

First Major - Mark of Eden: The one who has the Mark of Eden can create monsters or plants without the cost of MP. This effects drawback is that it must be used at least once per day or the marked becomes ill. The illness will continue until the power is used, and gets worse ever day.

Second Major - Child of Gaia: The holder of this ability gains experience quicker in potion making, botany, animal taming and raising. The drawback is that they are not only weaker against fire and undead attacks, but they gain less experience in smithing, melee combat, and PvP combat.

Minor Effect - Dragon Eyes: The holder notices objects faster if they are rare or expensive. This also means they can be momentarily distracted with shiny jewelry, or rare spell books.


	2. Chapter 1

No.

No.

No no _no_.

When word had spread, you hoped it had only been gossip. The typical whispers that started up every now and then but, eventually, were proven wrong leading to everything going back to normal. The normal where you and Momonga guarded Nazarick against intruders, the normal where you would create new creatures in the Rookery before just visiting the different floors to say hello to the Guardians.

The message currently in front of you, however, was a glaring piece of proof that normal was no longer going to happen. Yiggdrasil was officially ending. After so many years, the servers would shut down and there goes the world you had enjoyed for a solid eleven years. It almost felt insulting, that not even a downloadable version would be offered, at the very least for those who wished to enjoy it again. Shoot, you’d take just being able to wander the halls over nothing!

But nothing would be what you’d get, and as you signed into the game for what would be the final time, it didn’t escape you that sinking feeling in your soul was grief.

The grief of losing a loved one.

~~~~~

The rush of signing in isn’t one you forget easily, so maybe it was the meaning behind this time that took your breath away. The meeting room was empty, save for the seat across from yours where a dear friend sits. He seems to perk up once you’re there.

“Blaze! Glad to see you made it.” Momonga says, sending a smiling emoji your way.

“It’s the end of the world, how could I miss it?” The joke falls a bit flat with the nervous laugh that follows it, but you make it regardless. Standing up, you move to sit directly on his right. Not like anyone else wanted the seat, after all.  
“Am...am I the only one who’s come in today…?” You cast a glance around. 42 seats and only two are full. Oh, nostalgia, how you love to keep the hurting company. 

“Not really. Herohero signed in for maybe a few minutes. You just missed him. Other than that...yeah, it’s just us.” Momonga falls silent, before slamming his fist on the table and ranting albeit quietly. You don’t hesitate to select the hand on shoulder action, even if he wouldn’t feel it. 

“Hey, hey. I’m here. You’re here. Nazarick isn’t abandoned. Yes, it sucks the others are gone, but as long as we can we’ll stay here and make certain this place won’t be forgotten. Even if it’s just us, the Great Tomb will live on.” Maybe it was the comfort of memories, or the fact that you knew you were holding yourself together, but what you say helps Momonga calm down. He nods in agreement, then stands up.

“I think I’m going to head to the throne room one last time, will you come with me?” He asks this while striding over to the Staff of Ainz Ool Gown. You didn’t make a peep as he took it out from the case and into his hands. Today was about you two, who would you be to deny him?

You follow him into the hallway, smiling when he stops to have Sebas and the Pleiades join your somber parade to the throne room. You were a bit lost in thought on the way there, though.

Should you say something? Visit somewhere? There was little time left, and while you didn’t want to leave Momonga to face the void alone, a part of you wanted to go and say goodbye. While they may be others creations, you had adored the Floor Guardians with all that you are. From the elegant Albedo to the playful Arua. From the shy Mare to the...**flirtatious** Shalltear. You wished you could have went and told them all goodbye. You probably would have only made it to Shalltear and Cocytus before breaking down. Maybe it’s better if you just follow your Guild Leader’s, well, lead.

~~~~~

Upon reaching the throne room, you end up moving past the others and up to said throne. Giving a smile emoji to Albedo, you sit down on the right throne arm. The Throne seat was Momonga’s, but even in these final minutes you’d be hard pressed to surrender your spot on the arm. You look up to the roof, eyes lingering over each and every banner. Each one an old member, an old friend now gone. 

It’s movement beside you that brings you back, as Momonga has sat down next to you. You must’ve been so lost in thought to not notice him give the command for the others to kneel. You’re both silent for a moment, watching as that clock slowly ticks downward to zero.

“...It’s been fun. This adventure of ours…” Your voice sounded loud in the silence, “I’m glad we met. I’m glad we made Ainz Ool Gown. I’m going to miss all this, I mean sure we’ll always be able to talk. You know I’m there for you, hell you’ve always been here for me…” Oh no, here comes the tears.

“Blaze, it’s alright.” Momonga looks to face you, and even with the skeletal face you could feel a smile through the screen. Out of your mouth comes a tearful laugh.

“Nope, you get to sit on the epic throne, I’m making the epic speech.” You pause to let him laugh before continuing. “Long may the Great Tomb of Nazarick stand strong in the memories of those who lived in these halls, and those who fell before ever reaching these halls. They’re where we created ourselves, discovered ourselves, and now where we will end. I know for me, it was where I first came out - to you first, I might add, both times as bi and as poly. You’re family to me, Momonga, and while our home may fall around us I know that bond will never fade.” You finish up, just in time too. One minute left.

You close your eyes, blocking out everything and desperately trying to copy the room to memory. Maybe you could try and remake this using a program, or drawing it out.

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

It’s the feeling of something pulling on your hair that makes your eyes shoot open, and it’s the slow realization that you are still in the throne room that startles you.

_What on Earth is going **on**_?!


	3. Chapter 2

You knew the feel of your gaming chair pretty well by now. It was no means something to brag over, but at least it was comfortable to spend long hours in. Judging by the fact that you were no longer registering the feel of said chair beneath you, but the feeling of a cold chair arm was the first clue you had that this really might not be a dream.

_This_ to be exact, would be the normally delusional idea that you had been transported into a video game, Yiggdrasil to be exact. The other clue, and probably the biggest most obvious on this face of the galaxy, was tugging on your hair. Your scalp, really, if you were needing to be specific. A deep breath, and then a slow lift of your hand upwards…

_Hisssssss_

Wrapped around your wrist lazily, is what your - now panicked - mind believes is a Brazilian Rainbow Boa. Looks like those herpetology classes paid off, if in a really bizarre and rather impossible way. The serpent was slow moving, clearly unthreatened, and your eyes follow up the length of its body.  
Directly into the visible hair on your head, alongside many other species of snakes in similar relaxed positions. Oh, look, a king cobra. How lovely.

“...Blaze, I don’t think this is normal anymore.” The voice you hear is unfamiliar, but the tone definitely belongs to Momonga. You turn towards it and, oh, look, a **skeleton**. Wait, isn’t that Momonga’s avatar?

“Yeah...I think something might be really wrong here, Momo.” You lower your hand and have just enough time to notice that your new serpent buddy, technically your hair, will not be letting go that easily, when a third party decides to join the conversation.

“Lord Momonga? Lady Blaze? Is there a problem?” Both of you look to the kneeling NPCs, who are now all looking up at you with way more concern than should have ever been shown through a screen.

_Looks like that’s **three** clues to add up to what should be impossible…_ You pay close attention to Albedo, as she now approaches the throne, or more specifically Momonga. 

“Please, whatever might be troubling you, let me help.” She insists, and while you scramble mentally for an excuse that makes sense because how are you supposed to just tell a now obviously living exNPC what on Earth - wait wait are you even on Earth anymore?!

Momonga beats you to it.  
“The GM call function isn’t working.” He states this like the most obvious thing in the world, and the sudden urge to scream **No KIDDING** is remarkably strong. Can he not feel how different everything is now? Clearly your snakes agree, as they all begin hissing, some a bit louder than others. _Maybe it’s like a cat...they reflect my mood? In that case, time to take a breath and focus…_ You do just that, and then notice the sparkly green aura that appears before quickly disappearing around Momonga. 

Albedo sighs before stepping away from the two of you. “I’m sorry, my lord, but I do not know this GM call magic you speak of.” She states, now looking a bit forlorn and oh no you are not letting her keep that sad look. Nope not today. No sadness for the nice lady.

“It’s alright Albedo, I’m certain…” Oh boy you jumped into this with no plan, time to use some acting skills, “I’m certain what Momonga means is that something feels off. It may be a good plan for us to check and see that all is in order.” You finish, and then hop off your place on the throne arm. You cast what hopefully looks like a confident smile to Momonga, and decide it’s time to fake it till you make it on this leadership thing.

“Sebas, if you’d be willing, I would appreciate you checking outside to ensure everything is alright with our surroundings.” Your polite request is met with a respectful bow followed by a “My Lady”. You then face the rest of the Pleiades.  
“Pleiades, I would like to ask that you ladies search the ninth floor for anything out of the ordinary. We need to ensure the Great Tomb is has no uninvited visitors.” Once again, they agree and go to do as you asked. 

Now it’s just you, Albedo, and Momonga remaining in the throne room. It’s now you realize the thudding in your ears is, in fact, your own heartbeat.  
_That was intense. Even now, if there were any doubts about whether this was real or not just got blown out of the water. The fact that none of those commands existed but they all still responded proves that. So if everything’s real, then…THE ROOKERY_.

Eyes widening, you whip your head around to look Momonga in the eyes - er, eyesockets.  
“I need to go check something. I’m certain we can reach each other over the Message spell. If you need me, reach me that way.” You do not wait for a response, and focus on the rings on your hands. Rather, you focus on the ring bearing the Ainz Ool Gown insignia with eyes shut tight. It’s supposed to let you teleport around the tomb, and if items still work this one definitely should. You keep focus, even when the noises around you blur and —

Weightless. You’re weightless for a moment before dropping to your knees on the soft ground. The buzzing hits next, bugs chirping and the clicking calls of various animals. Some do not even sound as though they come from any animal you do recognize, and it’s this fact that makes a wild grin break out on your face.  
You know this floor well. You built it from the sandy dirt to the tinted glass roof. The Great Tomb belonged to both you and Momonga, but this place was your true kingdom to rule. 

The Rookery is alive with your creations, and their mother now walked among them. You could truly interact with these beautifully terrifying monsters you’ve made now, as flesh and blood.

**You couldn’t wait**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you like this chapter. ^w^


	4. Chapter 3

A long time back, when Earth wasn’t as screwed over by pollution and a whole mess of other similar problems, you had grown up in the countryside. A classic farm girl, with a desperate love of the outdoors and the sweet animals of said farmyard. This love never left you, whether it was in the small plants you kept on apartment window sills or how your artwork was inspired by the natural world. No matter how much of everyday life became technological, this part of you had remained. It was what most of your guild mates said about you.  
_”Oh, Blaze? Yeah, she’s one of the more outdoorsy types. Creative, too.”_ It was why, when Ainz Ool Gown had begun designing different floors for the tomb, you had spoke up and asked for a floor to design. Thus, the Rookery was born.

It was a mix of different biomes, although it held its own style. Every last detail had been crafted lovingly, and you wouldn’t have it any other way. The ground was more sand rather than dirt, but stained a deep purple color. The light seeping through the tinted glass roof would occasionally glint off said ground, making it look more like stardust than sand. Different classic trees sprouted up here and there, pines to willows, and quite a few of them are growing fruit. Apples were a common choice, mostly chosen as an inside joke to your character. The air held a small chill to it, and you were certain that - if it was completely quiet rather than filled with chattering of beasts - you would hear the sound of crashing water. If memory was correct, the massive lake was at the center of the floor.

Thus, you begin your journey towards the center. As the lake was the only freshwater body in the Rookery, most of the animals would be there. That, and you knew for certain two of your greatest creations lurked there.  
Pushing back some low hanging branches, you’re pulled out of your thoughts by a rumbling sound somewhere in front of you. A glance up puts you eye to eye with the lake. The water was still as glass, barely a ripple on the surface. You step out into the clearing, the tree line a few feet away from the edges of the shore.

_Ok, so the lake is here...which means the door to leave is over that way...and so the nest is...aha!_ You could practically feel your own eyes light up as you noticed a dip in the ground. Practically skipping over, you look down to find many head sized eggs, ranging from sky blue to a deeper shade of periwinkle. If the nest was here, Mona had to be close by.

Mona had been one of your first creations, at least the first one to be placed in the Rookery. She was certainly one you looked back on fondly, and with a bit of hilarity as she had helped you towards exploring your Mark of Eden ability. You had designed her, and in turn the children she could have, to essentially act as tanks for battles.

Momonga had not been pleased when the one you gifted him ended up growing to the size of a small house and basically wrecked his room. You helped fixed it, but it was still a lesson in which animals now remain in the Rookery.

Busy looking at the eggs, you stiffen up when a burst of hot air whips past you, causing your regular hair to fly forward and your snakes to bunch up like a bun. Guess they didn’t appreciate the sudden heat. The steady sound of something large breathing on you is quickly noticeable, and you turn with a Cheshire grin.

She was **big**. That much was clear. Smaller than a T-Rex, but still pretty big. A wall of dusty brown scales, and sharp obsidian claws. Her mouth - protected by two long, tusklike horns - was opened slightly, causing the tusks to move away to both sides to accommodate her many, many fangs peeking from small lips in many, many rows. Six gleaming buggy eyes watched your every move, three on each side of her head. The long tail behind her was the only distraction from her ferociousness, as it was swinging back and forth like an excitable dinopuppy.

“Hey, girl…” You keep your voice low, and movements slow as you raise a single hand towards her. This was your creation, your Mona, but she was also the mother of the eggs you were currently standing by. If life taught you anything, and from what you know about being the Mom friend, it was you do not upset a mama bear. “Oh, look at you. My gorgeous girl. My sweet, sweet Mona…”  
Your hand makes contact with her nose - er, where her nose should have been. Why did you decide on no nose again? Oh, well. She has been fine without it. No time for worrying, not with the happy way she was nuzzling into your hand. Seems she doesn’t mind you in the nest, a good thing to remember when you go check up on you next creature. He might be a bit harder to win over, but he wouldn’t be hard to find.

Climbing out of the nest, and nearly stumbling from a certain someone trying to nuzzle you right back into it, you start to head away and around the lake. Judging by the thumbing steps behind you, your adventure party just gained a member. It would take a few minutes to walk, but once on the other side you see the nest you were looking for.  
A polar opposite to Mona, Ikran had built his nest up in the branches of two entangled trees. It’s only a few moments wait, leaning on your loyal bodyguard, but when he lands he makes an entrance.

Ikran had been made second, a way of making up for you not being able to fly as you went the defensive route rather than offensive. He was all reds and oranges, colored like a neon sunset dipped in gold. The deepest red was located in his eyes, though, one set smaller than the other. The rest, a fiery mess. Exactly what you wanted. You stepped away from Mona to get closer, and barely flinch when he roars in your face.

“Hey, Hey. It’s just me...it’s just me.” You coo to him, still walking closer. His landing had been awkward, being uncomfortable on the flat ground. While Mona took most of her elements from a T-Rex, Ikran was an odd combo of a dragon, a gecko, and a bat. He would land by clinging to walls or trees, and lowering himself slowly. More wings than legs, as he had four massive 13 meter wings, and no real legs to speak of. He mostly was left to just crawl on the ground using the small hands attached to said wings.  
He was your mount, meant to rain Hell from above with him spitting fire and you casting spells alongside arrows. Built for speed with a light body, and every inch as menacing as his old world counterparts. If his fire didn’t kill you, the speed at which he’d ram into you from the skies probably would.

You were pretty sure you had tears dripping down your cheeks as you pet him, the realization hitting you full force. They’re alive. These creatures you made, you designed from coding and program now are with you as living and feeling as you are. Soon, you find yourself sitting on the silky sands of the shoreline, leaning against a slumbering Mona with Ikran’s nimble head in your lap. You think you could see a few Xra - a creature you heavily based off of the Xenomorph from Aliens, with the minor tweaks of giving them teleporting abilities using shadows and getting rid of the facehugger - looking at you from the safety of the bushes. You move to beckon them forward when a small buzzing noise distracts you.

It couldn’t have been a bug, there wasn’t many small enough to hide from you in here. That and, you were pretty sure it was coming from _inside_ your head. Oh, no. Did you get a concussion somehow?? When would you even get one, you haven’t hit your head! Sure, Mona had been trying to keep you in her nest but there’s no way —

{_Blaze? Blaze can you hear me? I’m using the Message spell, and I really need you to respond._}

Oh thank goodness it’s just your bestie turned Lich communicating through your head, and not something bad.

{_Yeah, yeah I hear you Momonga! Loud and clear. What’s going on with you?_}

{_Things are going well. I’ve instructed Albedo to gather the floor guardians to the sixth floor. I’m going to teleport there, and I think you should be there too. Where did you go anyways? You took off in a hurry._}

{_I went to the Rookery! Oh, Momo you should see this! All my creations, my beautiful monsters, they’re all here. I’m basically in a cuddle puddle with Mona and Ikran right now, but you bet I’ll head on out to the sixth floor. Can’t leave you to face this on your own after all._}

{_Awesome. I’ll see you there, then. Oh, and Blaze? Please...please leave Mona in the Rookery. I’m begging you._}

{_Whaaat? Oh come on, she wouldn’t hurt a fly!_}

{_Blaze she is a huge dinosaur from the depths of any living creatures nightmares, and is somehow convinced she’s the size of a lapdog. If you bring her, she **will** attempt to sit in someone’s lap and will likely kill them. Leave her. Please._}

{_Ok, ok…fine. Mona stays with her kids. See you soon, Momo._}

You hear a distinct beep that is probably the spell ending before sighing, and moving to pat Mona’s side.  
“Sorry, girl. Mama tried to get you to the sixth floor. Maybe next time…” You shift around a bit, moving slow as to not awaken Mona and Ikran. As you walk away to teleport, a thrill catches your attention. Turning around, you see Ikran watching you. Well…

Momonga technically said that only Mona had to stay behind, right?


	5. Chapter 4

Other than nature, the arts had been the focuses of your passion. Painting, singing, dancing, and finally acting. Nothing was quite as good as putting on a show, and it was even better when done for your friends. Curtain call had always been bittersweet, as it meant the end of an old story but the beginning of a new one. Sometimes, you had wondered what could compete with such a thrill.

Now, riding on the back of Ikran, flying through the Gate you had summoned, you had finally gotten your answer. It took a few moments beforehand to figure out that, no, your more lively hair would not be harmed by the strong movements and turns the great beast would take so that was a relief. Especially now, with him flying through the false sky like a rollercoaster with no rails. Other than that, all worries slipped away once he had pushed into the air with the force of a storm. Going through the Gate had given that same weightless feeling teleporting did, but you could barely bother yourself to notice.

The huge fire elemental in the middle of the amphitheater, however, you could totally bother to notice. _How did that even get in here?! Wait, is...is that Aura and Mare? ARE THEY FIGHTING THE HUGE FIRE ELEMENTAL ALL ON THEIR O W N?!_ You tug a bit on some ridges lining Ikran, they wouldn’t hurt but can certainly be used to get the attention you needed.

“Ikran, time to dive bomb this hazard! Let’s show them what we got!” No sooner had the words left your mouth, and you were falling. Correction, you both were falling, Ikran having pulled in his wings and now shooting directly towards your target. You reach back behind you, feel your bow and an arrow, and nock it.

“ [ Winter's Wrath: Barrage of Shards ]!” The spell is cast upon the arrow and you fire, witnessing it hit the Fire Elemental and shatter upon impact into tiny, tiny ice shards splintering into it. The creature cries out, and the final blow is landed by - you believe that was Aura. “Alrighty Ikran, time to land!”

As he circles around, you can’t help but wonder what a sight that was. You, riding in on Ikran like freaking Daenerys Targaryen, golden wings behind you and a bloodthirsty look in your eyes. Yeah, you think you’ve done your theater buddies back on Earth proud then, acting like a proper warrior Queen and not like you are stuck in an ex video game world. Good job, you!

The landing, still a bit shaky but you weren’t going to complain. A final pat to Ikran’s head, and off you hop to see Aura, Mare, and Momonga moving towards you. You can’t even stop the grin when you see Momonga.

“Technically, Mona was the only one told to stay behind.” The deep sigh you got in return would forever be blamed for the deranged laughter that left you at that moment. You force yourself to calm down though, before turning to the dark elf twins.  
“Aura, Mare…” They both bow to you, hands over their hearts, “Are you both alright? My apologies for intervening the fight, I’m afraid I allowed my worry to get the best of me.”

“No reason to apologize, Lady Blaze! It was incredible to see you in action.” Aura states, grinning. “Watching you and the Flaming Storm fight from the skies was wonderful.”  
The Flaming Storm? Oh, right. Ikran’s title, which was rightfully earned. Made nods along in agreement with his sister.  
“It, it certainly was beautiful…” Mare pipes up, smiling sweetly.

Your smile was bright, the thrill of flying mixed with the praise giving you a warm, fuzzy feeling. It’s the flash of purple just barely within sight that catches your attention.

All four of you look to the Gate, recognizing the same spell you used for your flashy entrance. Looks like the next floor guardian to join you all would be…

“My, my. It appears I’m the first to arrive.” The sweet looking vampire comments, umbrella in hand. You recognize her immediately, used to seeing her while exploring the first, second, and third floors. Seeing her now, though, it’s surprising how fast your heart was going. Shalltear Bloodfallen, a true vampire queen. You could probably describe her in your sleep, What with how often you’d wandered around the floors trying to find her. Gothic bell shaped dress, frills and bows galore she looked non threatening enough. The kind smile that has been dominating your face turns into a smirk. The lady was drop dead gorgeous in your eyes, but you knew she was outright lethal towards enemies of Nazarick too.

“Oh, wow! Lord Momonga!” With that, Shalltear tosses her umbrella aside and it disappears in a swarm of black butterflies. With a running start, she leaps at Momonga and hugs him tight. “The one man I could never rule above! My eternal beloved.”  
The sight was pretty funny, a Lich getting tackled by an affectionate vampire, but the fact that she had to physically pull him down just to reach his face sets you off into a small laughing fit. Her red eyes flick over to you.  
“Oh, Lady Blaze! How wonderful that you are here too!” When she moves to hug you as well, you don’t even bother pretending that you could resist. You two embrace, and you immediately notice two things.

One, she’s actually a good few feet shorter than you. Two, she is _cold_. Normally you prefer colder stuff to hotter stuff, and it makes sense with her being undead, but your new cold blooded body wasn’t exactly hurrying to heat you up again like normal.  
_Weird, so I have more than just snake eyes and scales. Oh, great, I REALLY hope I don’t have to sun myself and stuff. That’d be an awful waste of time…_ Your thoughts running away with you, you barely notice when Shalltear backs off from you - and gets right into a fight with Aura. You take a step back, blinking, before smiling to Mononga.

“Reminds me of their creators...they were always having spats like this. Interesting, that it seems they’ve taken after them.” You mention to him, and he nods along slightly.  
“They truly have...Bukubukuchagama and Peroroncino would have loved to see this themselves.” Momonga agrees, and you two watch the arguing guardians for a bit before the sound of footsteps draws your attention to the entrance once again.

“**What a ruckus. Stop acting like children in front of the Supreme Ones. **” The area around you grows colder, and even while hugging yourself from the dropping temperature you couldn’t suppress the joy at who has entered the amphitheater. Guardian of the fifth floor, the icy warlord himself, Cocytus. You’d always been a fan of his character design, and seeing him in person made it all the more impressive to witness. A true frozen nightmare, for enemies of Ainz Ool Gown at least.

As though to force the conflict to a resounding halt, Cocytus slams the end of his weapon into the ground and it proceeds to freeze over. The ice spreads and spreads and, _oh shit coldcoldcoLDCOLD—_

Ikran climbs over to you, before wrapping two wings around your shuddering form and fitting his head atop yours. You relax, both at the comforting heat and his presence. It takes exactly 0.5 seconds for Momonga to realize why you had suddenly gained a living heated blanket, and the aura he gives off feels dangerous.

“That’s enough!” All movement stops, the fighting between elf sister and vampire quieting quickly. “Aura. Shalltear. We don’t have time to be playing around.” Both ladies do a quick bow.  
“Forgive me, my lord.” Again, both Aura and Shalltear say this at the same time. As subtle as you could, you end up trying to elbow Momonga in the ribs - oh, right. This might take some time to get used to.

{_Relax a little, sure I got cold quick but they’re just messing around a bit. I got your back, ok?_}

You can practically feel Momonga acknowledge what you Messaged, and you can barely see it when his shoulders relax a bit. Not even remotely enough in your own personal opinion, but it’s a start to helping your friend out. After all, you had a chance to slip away even for a small bit. Momo needs you now, and you two need to help the other out in any way needed. Starting now.

“We’re glad you’re here, Cocytus.” You speak aloud to the guardian, and try your best to put a winning smile on. The fact that he called you and Momonga ‘Supreme Beings’ was a bit of a shock, but maybe that was just what they called the Players? _Wonder if that means anyone remembers stuff from before…_  
“**I will always come when my Lord and Lady calls. **” Cocytus’s answer was certainly an honorable one, and it suited his warrior personality.

“Sorry, everyone. I hope you weren’t waiting too long.” All of you turn to see as Demiurge - a sharply dressed demon, who you remember as the leader of defense in Nazarick - and Albedo walk in, completing your group as the majority of the floor guardians are now here. Minus, obviously, Victim and Gargantua. After Demiurge and Albedo reach your group, the floor guardians face you and Momonga with an air of serious that has you watching carefully. You had no reason to, really, but something in you said this was about to get real, really really quick.

“My Lord and Lady, we the guardians pledge our fidelity.” Albedo starts them off, before Shalltear steps forward and takes a knee.

“I am the guardian of the first, second, and third floor, Shalltear Bloodfallen. I serve and obey.” And on it went, each guardian taking a knee as they pledged their loyalty.

“**I am the guardian of the fifth floor, Cocytus. I serve and obey.**”

“I am the guardian of the sixth floor, Aura Bella Fiore. I serve and obey.”

“I-I am also the guardian of the sixth floor, Mare Bello Fiore. I serve and obey.”

“I am the guardian of the seventh floor, Demiurge. I serve and obey.”

Coming full circle, it’s back to Albedo. “I am the leader of the guardians, Albedo. I serve and obey.” With all the guardians now kneeling, she looks up to you and Momonga. “Supreme Ones, we await your orders. You need but to ask it of us, and it shall be done.”

This...this just got a lot more serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the warm comments and support so far! I normally struggle to write, dealing with writers block frequently and anxiety, but I’m really really happy with how this fic is going and it’s great stress relief. Means the world to me to see others enjoying it too! 💜


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...hi. It’s been a while. I know that really doesn’t excuse me being gone for so long, but I swear I had good reasoning. If you want to just skip this note and read the chapter, I understand. To those who want to know, I’ll do my best to sum it all up without sounding like a pity plea. 
> 
> When I first started this fic, I had just lost my Grandma. I thought writing would help, and honestly it did! I love this fic, it is actually the most popular one I’ve ever made(no pressure, right? I’m still in awe at how many like this thing).  
Tragedy strikes again. In November, 15th to be exact, my Papa had to go to the hospital. He was there for a few weeks, then went to a rehabilitation place to hopefully grow stronger. He passed away December 18th. The funeral was three days later and...it’s been a few months. I’m still hurting to be honest. He’s always been so close to me, supporting me no matter what. To lose him...it hurts. Plus I really can’t talk to much about this IRL, seeing as I know the rest of my family is hurting too. It’s taken me a while to get out of the funk that made me just want to survive, not live, but I’m fighting to come back. It’s not over yet, like I said it honestly still hurts to know he’s not going to call or that I can’t just visit him anymore, but I swear I’m gonna fight to come back to this. 
> 
> You haven’t gotten rid of me yet. I’m still standing. This fic is my stress relief. My soul. It’s so fun writing the banter and the details and just having a grand time. It’s gonna take the forces of Heaven and Hell to drag me away. I’m not hearing any horns yet, so let’s keep this train rolling, and LIVE.

The silence stretched on for a bit, as you and Momonga processed this information. As much as you had, surprisingly, settled into the role of your avatar quickly, it’s a whole other story to suddenly be confronted with this. You had just become a - sorta - queen, in a magical world, with powers of your own, and the only other person who knows you as anything other than a so called Supreme Being is currently in a similar state. You needed a minute.

{_Heyyy, Momo? I really don’t want to drop out on you here, but it would be really, really nice if you could talk instead of me right now._}

{_Already on it, Blaze. We just need to stall until Sebas gets back. He has information about outside the tomb._}

{_Roger that. Let the stalling commence._}

“Raise your heads.” Momonga’s new voice was deeper than his old one, more refined as if belonging to an old medieval king of lore. “We are very pleased that all of you have come.” The guardians seem a bit shocked at this statement.

“Your thanks are wasted upon us. We have pledged ourselves to you and Lady Blaze, and live to obey, Lord. I fear that our abilities may not meet your expectations. Despite this, we will strive to meet them, in honor of the lost Supreme Beings, our blessed creators, this we vow.” Albedo had started the monologue, but the other Guardians all echo her solemn promise in the end. 

_Holy crapola, they’re all so serious about this...Momo and I are seriously going to have to have a talk later. This warrants serious sit down and discuss time._  
You are drawn away from private thoughts when Momonga does a flourish with his arms, and you barely hold back a snort when your mind unhelpfully calls this new stance a T-pose.

“Most excellent, our Guardians. I have no doubt that you will all fulfill your duties without fail.” The prasing statement makes the floor Guardians break out in smiles, and some even laugh a bit, but the serious feeling of before returns quickly, “Now then, the situation outside the Great Tomb of Nazarick is, at present, entirely unknown to us. With this in mind, Lady Blaze has ordered Sebas to survey the surrounding area...”

You glance away from the others, and away to the side of Momonga to see Sebas entering the room. Despite trying for a poker face, you can’t help the smile on your face. 

{_Great timing. Look who’s here._}

{_Oh thank the GODS. I’m dying up here! Seriously, you took acting, why aren’t YOU doing this Blaze?!_}

{_Hey, Hey. You're the top dog between the two of us. I’ll take up the next speech duty, promise._}

Sebas bows to the both of you, before approaching and getting down on one knee.  
“My Lord and Lady, I have to report that the areas around the Great Tomb have changed. We no longer are in the swamps, but in grasslands.” He reports, “Furthermore, I cannot confirm there is a single building - human or monster- within one kilometer of here. We are completely isolated.”

These words were...equally concerning as they could be considered thrilling. The swamps surrounding the Great Tomb had served as valuable coverage, including natural hazards that could slow adventurers down alongside holding great ingredients for potion and or poison making alike. However, the benefits of grasslands may also be useful. No one could potentially ambush with nothing to hide behind. Plus, grasslands are easy to build on and expanding the Tomb could make room for a amazingly better base. After all, most of Nazarick rand underground, only surfacing in few spots like the Rookery roof does. Expanding outward could lead to many new ideas...and many new designs to play with!

{_Hey, prima donna? You know how you said you’d do the next speech? Spotlights alllll yours!_}

{_BRAT_}

You step forward and clear your throat - entirely unneeded, as the moment you moved all attention was on you.  
“Very good, Sebas. You’ve served us well. As previously suspected, it seems the Great Tomb has been relocated through unknown means to an equally unknown land. Floor Guardian Leader Albedo and Defense Leader Demiurge, I have a task for both of you.” You keep yourself from flinching out of instinct when they both sharply look to you. There was no threat, not from them, but to have this much power...and to be treated with this much respect...it was certainly a new feeling.

“We must fortify our defenses, and quickly strengthen our ways of gathering information. There is little we know of this place, and we must catch up quickly. Knowledge is power, and power is always needed. I ask the rest of you to follow their lead.” This time all the Floor Guardians acknowledge you, and with a quick nod you look back to Momonga as he retakes the lead. 

“Mare, is there any way to conceal the Great Tomb of Nazarick?” Once the question is asked, all eyes go to Mare and you can’t help but pity him. Poor darling is already so shy, and it gets sooo much worse when one knows they’re being watched.

“Well, it would be difficult if all we used is magic. But, um, if we use surrounding vegetation and ground to cover Nazarick, we could blend in as a hill.” The answer is most likely the best one to use in this scenario, but regardless Albedo seemed offended on behalf of the Tomb.

“You would smear the Great Walls of Nazarick with _dirt_?!” She borderline snarls this, but Momonga is quick to cut her off before things could get ugly. 

“Albedo, enough. Do not make needless remarks.” This is followed by an apology - towards Momo, not Mare. Still, while the plan seems clever, you couldn’t help but notice one glaring negative…

“Sebas, remind me, are there any other hills in the area?” It’s starting to feel like eyeball pinball in here, with how many times everyone keeps looking to whomever is speaking currently or going to speak next.  
“No, my Lady. The entire grassland is flat.”

“I see…” Clasping your hands together, your own vision focuses on them instead of the others. An old technique you learned to appear to be focused, when you’re actually desperately trying to look smart, “One lone hill may draw attention. It would be best to create dummy hills as well, as naturally as possible to avoid detection.”

“Excellent, then that is what we shall do. Lastly...” Momonga glances around, you being close enough to notice the movements as he has no eyes to betray this motion.  
“There is a question I would have each of you answer; first, Shalltear, in your own words what kind of people are Blaze and I to you?” You’re pretty sure you can hear a dial up tone in your head due to this. 

{_Mo what the HELL are you doing?!_}

{_I got this. Besides, your confidence could use some support…_}

{_EXCUSE YOU BONEY BITCH I'M DOING FINE AS—_}

{_No you’re not. Hush and let people love you._}

Shalltear’s eyes take on a glimmer, and you can swear that despite being dead she’s blushing. “You are beauty incarnate, Lord Momonga. There is nothing living or undead that can compare. Lady Blaze holds a beauty that stands on the thin line between breathtaking, and horrifyingly perfect to where one may question their own sanity to view it.”

Oh. Well then...you stand up a bit straighter. Maybe...maybe this is a good thing after all. Not like you're gonna tell bonehead that. Speaking of, “Cocytus?”

“**A man whose strength is unrivaled by any Guardian. You are truly worthy of ruling the Great Tomb of Nazarick. As she is, Lady Blaze is a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield with both magic and cunning.**” His conviction is as palpable as the cold surrounding him.

“Aura? Mare? Your thoughts?”

Aura, always eager, speaks up first. “Compassionate, and always three steps ahead of the game. Lady Blaze, you manipulate the game and players to dance to your tune.”  
Next up, sweet Mare. “You’re...a leader, who is kind as well as merciful. Lady Blaze’s loving and protective nature speaks for itself.”

It has come down to Demiurge and Albedo, and while you logically should be more concerned with Albedo’s view of you since she’s the technical leader...a part of you really hoped Demiurge sees you in a good light.

“Lord Momonga, you are a man who makes wise decisions and acts upon them with efficiency and no hesitation. Lady Blaze...my Lady, you see into the thoughts of the enemy, and render them helpless with tactics that cause nothing but awe from me. You stand by your word, and would move the stars to protect all. It’s brilliant.” He’s looking dead at you, and even knowing his eyes are diamonds cannot stop the feeling of his stare. Of the emotions behind the glasses.

_Don’t Cry Don’t Cry Don’t Cry Don’t CRY_

“Sebas?” Oh whoops he’s even asking Sebas ok then—

“Both you and Lady Blaze are the leaders of the Supreme Beings, and while the others had left us you both mercifully stayed until the very end.”

“And lastly, Albedo?”

While you could deny the blush on Shalltear’s face, there was no conceivable way to deny the one on Albedo’s. She was grinning, and it actually scared you a little. Thankfully, she seems to only be looking at Momonga.

“You are the highest ranking of the Supreme Beings. Our ultimate master, and ruler of Nazarick. As well as the man to whom my heart belongs!”

The choking noise that leaves Momonga should not be possible, and yet it happens. As well as the break in your courtly mask so far, as your eyes widen and you give him a Look. Yeah, he’s going to have to explain this one to you. Until then, you’ll cover for him. 

“A-Ah, yes...we thank you all for your thoughts. Now, I believe it is time to begin our work.” This finalizing sentence is how you left it, before latching onto Momonga’s arm and teleporting away. Thankfully, Gate seemed to be an easy spell to use. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You both reappear in a hallway, although which floor is difficult to tell. The silence between the two of you stretched on for a while, minutes ticking by one after the other. Finally, it was broken. 

“They...certainly think a lot of us, huh?” With no warning, Momonga smacks the wall with his forehead, “Geez, they think a LOT of us! How are we supposed to keep up with that?! I-I mean I’m an office worker, you’re an artist, and now suddenly we are...what? Rulers over this whole place?!” The ranting made sense, there’s only so much one can hear before finally needing to say something. Still, letting a friend spiral was not on your plans today. You walk over to him, grab his shoulders, and spin him around mid sentence to look you in the eyes.

“Alrighty then, Momo. This is what we’re gonna do; we’re gonna play the part. Yes, we are seemingly stuck here, but honestly I feel good about this. We have powers, we have a fortress of a base, and we have allies. We need to focus on protecting this, and learning what we can.” You smile, and even with the whole Overlord Litch thing going on with him you swear Momonga smiles back.  
“I know I can rely on you, and you can certainly rely on me. We stick together, remind each other to be ourselves, and we'll do just fine. We got this! I mean, who HASN'T wanted to go into a game they love? Sure, it’s...complicated, but we’re the final members of Ainz Ool Gown. No one is more prepared than us.”

It seems the pep talk works, because Momonga seems to be a lot better. He even starts talking strategies out loud, but you tune out because...something’s missing...you can’t help but feel like you forgot something important…

**Shit.**

“I LEFT IKRAN.”


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter is mostly fluff and shenanigans...but those are fun to write so here! 😁

It had taken a while to convince Ikran to go back to the Rookery, as when you went back to get him he had assumed the position of Cocytus’s living blanket. Apparently, he had decided this new friend was far too cold and figured wrapping up around him would serve as a perfect solution. Regardless, he was now happily back in his nest, and you were strolling back through the halls. It felt like autopilot, the route you were taking was one taken so many times you had only magic to blame in why the carpeted floor was not holding any track marks. 

You stop at the double doors, hesitating. Behind a screen, these things would seem simple, but now each old discovery became new again. Taking a deep breath, you open the doors.  
The bedroom was nowhere near the word simple. You had gone all out, and it was...stunning. Murals on the walls of flaming horses from legends, and curling serpents brought brightened colors onto the darkened walls. The floor was entirely made of polished obsidian, and the stones are actually warm to touch. The room was divided, a deep red curtain with strung up gems draped in front of it separating your private bathroom from the rest of the space.  
With hooks and stands around the room, jewelry hanging off most and sheathed weapons you had taken the time to design plus enchant hanging off others, this hoard was wealthy enough to make a dragon drool.  
The only real clean space - besides the bed - was an area surrounded by books and a work table. Even though Nazarick is vast, you valued privacy when working on enchanted weapons or potions. Thus, creating your very own workshop.

Your eyes can barely stay focused enough to watch over just one thing, and you look around eagerly before deciding, _screw it_, and flopping onto the bed. It’s so soft, and it didn’t even hurt lying on your back with your wings there! You stare up at the canopy, and in the minor candlelight leaking from the open doors you see the fake stars you put on the top twinkling back at you.

“Psssst, Blaze!” Your head shoots up, looking to the door. While the dark armor and red scarf was new, the voice was easily recognizable. It was Momonga, covered head to toe in what could be described as adventurer armor. 

“Momo…? What are you wearing?” Pushing yourself up and off the bed, you walk over to him blatantly gawking. His character, and now himself, has always used robes or such since he was heavily a magic user. Since he was a ‘squish’ rather than a tank, the armor seemed unneeded. Maybe he needed it enchanted, leading him to you?

“I recently discovered that, by using armor, I can wield more physical weapons. Plus, it serves as a rather nice disguise, wouldn’t you think? You should find one too, I was about to head outside and take a look around.” He sounds so excited, that it infects you into smiling too. You both move deeper into the room, and you begin rummaging around for what to wear. You...honestly don’t remember making all these beautiful clothes, and in the old world fashion was the farthest thing to worry about. Now though, it honestly felt like being a little kid again, playing around with your parents clothes playing dress up.

“Oh, oh! What about this one! It’s so sparkly! ...Actually, nah. Bad idea for sneaking around.”

“Blaze, maybe this would work? It’s dark enough…”

“True, but not really stealthy with all the metal bits attached...I FOUND PANTS.”

“If you put those with this...there! Now we just need to find you a helmet.”

“...Momonga. Look me in the eyes and repeat that I need a helmet. In the eyes, Guild Leader Momonga. Look the gorgon in the eyes and say she needs a helmet.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And thus the two of you were off, Momonga still wearing the oversized armor and you now wearing an armored top plus pants, layered carefully to protect vital areas. Momonga had talked you into bringing the dagger at your hip, curved like a fang and light in your hands. You had already figured out, thanks to you trying out all sorts of skills before, you could do melee combat even if it’s weaker than your typical bow and arrow. Or magic, magic is always a good alternative.  
Although the shining gold moon half mask, was a bit much. Nevertheless, he insisted. You’re starting to think Momonga had a dramatic side he’s been keeping from you.

**Unacceptable.** You’ll have to draw it out soon.

Sneaking through the halls like runaways was fun, though. With all the events of the day piling on stress, it felt good to mess around. You both managed to make it to the final corridor, when you stop in your tracks and pull your partner in crime behind a pillar. 

“Look, look! Aren’t those Demiurge’s generals? Oh, and there he is! They must be checking everything out for the defenses…” You trail off, and you left the rest unsaid, _Now what?_

“I’ll head up and distract them. You’re a lot quieter than I am, try to make it past them.” Momonga plans out, and - a bit awkwardly - wraps an arm around you in a half hug, “I know how much you want to go and explore. I’ll cover for you.”

You nod eagerly, and that’s the end of that conversation as Momonga walks out into view. You can hear him and the guards talking, but instead focus on slipping by. Going from pillar to pillar, staying tight to the shadows.  
You seemed to be doing great, as the demons were more focused on Momo than you. Finally, after avoiding any notice, you break into a sprint to get outside. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cold air hits you first, drifting in through the Tomb’s entrance. It actually made you slow down, and start walking. It was night out, either really late or in the early hours of the morning…

It’s so worth it, when you look up to the night sky. No pollution, no other lights to distract you, the stars capture your attention and are the only witnesses to the shaky smile you wear. 

“Hello, old friends...how I have missed you all.” Your whisper is heard by crickets, but nothing else. Walking out and into the grass, laughter comes from you as you drop onto the ground. It’s wet, dew from the night clinging to the blades, but it’s wonderful in the chill. This was your new world, endless stars above and a home deep below. The freedom of a new beginning, and man if this doesn’t sound amazing right now. You felt free, and it was a sort of calm that settles in the soul. 

The shaking starts up soon, though, and you look away from the sky to see large clumps of dirt moving like waves. _Mare’s work, no doubt. He must be putting up the camouflage now. I should go say hi._ You haven’t spotted Momonga since you got out here, so perhaps he went back inside or was exploring elsewhere. _I hope he likes the stars, too. He’s lived in the city a lot longer than I have, they must be quite a sight for him._

It’s quite the climb, but you make it up to where Mare is. It probably looks silly, you scaling the wall when teleporting is a thing. Still, there’s a question of what skills you can use that your character never learned. One being parkour, in which you remember running through streets and leaping across whatever you could just to enjoy the outdoors. That leads to a lot of instances of having to climb back up, which logically you never had to do in a video game. So...experiments! Technically it’s not messing around, but you are doing your part to discover more about the world now. 

That’ll totally work if asked what you’re doing. 

“E-Eh, Lady Blaze?! W-What—?!” Mare startles when you pop up next to him, and - forgetting you’re supposed to be super Supreme around the Guardians - you just flash him a cocky grin. 

“It’s a lovely night for climbing, and I wanted to make the most of it. You’re doing great, by the way. This looks completely natural, I doubt any passerby would ever guess we’re here!” You gesture out onto the now hilly terrain. Mare blushes at the compliment. With a quick “Thank you” he goes right back to work, and you both enjoy a calm silence. It seems you’ve found a kindred spirit in the art of just...existing. 

This lasts all of ten minutes, before Momonga and Demiurge swoop out of nowhere to join you both. Mare is startled again, but you only look up at Momonga from your seat on the edge.  
“Hey, I was wondering where you went...beautiful night, isn’t it?” Even with the helmet, you can see him nod along. 

“Very, but I’m afraid we need to head back in. There’s work to be done.” Ah, got it. He’s taking back up the role of serious leader for now. Not like he was just as excited as you to sneak out.  
Traitor. 

You sigh, and stand up to go next to Momonga.  
“Very well, we best get started then. I believe the Mirror of Remote Viewing would serve best for surveillance. See if there’s anything nearby…” Trailing off, you notice Momonga giving Mare a familiar ring. _The Ring of Ainz Ool Gown...it’s supposed to let you teleport all around the Tomb. Makes sense. Maybe I can try recreating some to give to all the Guardians…would be helpful in an attack or even just to move around easier..._

Your drawn out of plotting when you notice Albedo has joined your group, and suddenly Momonga wants to be out of there ASAP. Which is where you, once again, have to save him from a problem you STILL haven’t been explained. 

“Come with me, Guild Leader. It’s time to begin our experiments.” Throwing on a more neutral look, and desperately faking a serious nature, you lead him away from the other Guardians and back into the Tomb. Once away from prying eyes, you relax and look at him.  
“So...I spaced out. What was that?”

“Well, I gave both Mare and Albedo Rings so they can move around Nazarick easier.” He was going to continue, but you were quick to jump in after that.

“Ok, wait. I gotta ask: what is even going on with you and Albedo? She seems...determined.” You could swear the skeleton sweat dropped. 

“I’ll...I’ll explain later. Point is, we now have an official goal for what we’re doing in this world.”

“Oh, cool! What is it?”

“World domination.”

“...Momo, I left you alone for like fifteen minutes. What the shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad to finally post this. The next chapter though...things are gonna kick off. 😈  
Also the next chapter took like a week to write while this one took a day. Only reason why I delayed posting this one is wanting to finish chapter seven before. Still! Super happy with the way things are going. :D


	8. Chapter 7

The day was moving on...slowly. After learning the plan that Momonga has, in his words “accidentally”, decided Ainz Ool Gown was gonna take over the world and you had been surprisingly quick to get on board with it. Granted, you weren’t going to just let him do it all himself. Like you had promised in the beginning, you two had to stay strong and united no matter what, it was a sword and shield scenario. Besides, taking over a world with your best friend? Bring it on!

Now, though, it just seemed a bit boring. It’s been a few hours and Momonga was **still** messing around with the Mirror of Remote Viewing. It was giving you time to check your powers though, so perhaps this time was required. 

Momonga already had the chance to test his own powers when you had first ran off to the Rookery, and while you clearly can use your enchanted weapons like Winter’s Wrath, you still needed to be sure your regular spells were up and running. First things first...Gift of Eden. It has always been your best move, since it freaked out the enemy for a random monster to just appear out of nowhere in the fight. That, along with some devastating offense spells and decent fighting skills, had been how you fought. Sure, you knew way more defensive or healing spells compared to offensive, but you made sure to at least be good at holding your own. 

There would have to come a day where you and Momonga spar or something. That way you could see if your wings still had their defensive buffs or not. By choosing the defensive over offense on your character’s species lineage, and sacrificing the in-game ability to fly, your wings acted as OP shields. With a little practice, you even managed to slingshot spells back at the opposing mages. It really helped in PvP events, and you’ve saved other guild mates more times than you could count by taking the hit for them. 

Back to the main goal though; Gift of Eden. In Yggdrasil, when you would get to make a monster you had select options to choose from. For a price, which obviously you had gone ahead and paid, more options were unlocked. Still, it was like a creature creator that more or less randomized different animals. It was an understandable mechanism, and even with the limits you had fun with making your lovely children of war. A few times you had been challenged by guild mates to try and recreate monsters from old movies.

Ulbert was laughing when you mentioned this, since he hadn’t believed you on being a horror fanatic and decided to claim you couldn’t replicate the almighty Xenomorphs. Naturally such a challenge had to be met. So you created the Xra. 

And proceeded to have their first mission be waiting for him in his room. In the dark. 

He stopped laughing at you after that. All fun and games, though, in that prank. He actually gave permission for them to run wild on the 7th floor. You two even ended up bonding over that whole shenanigan, but really that’s how most of your memories of the guild were. Shenanigans between members, and all out battles when some fools had a bone to pick with Ainz Ool Gown. 

“...Blaze? Are you alright?” Your head snaps up - when did it go down? - to see Momonga looking at you. Even with the whole Lich thing making his emotions dulled down, you still felt you could read him like a well loved book. 

“Doing perfectly, Mo. Just...memories.” Your answer seems to lessen the worry in his voice, and he nods before going back to the mirror. You notice something, though. When you had focused on the memories of fun and love, you felt...warmth in your veins. Not like, actually warming up but more of a shift of power. Maybe, maybe magic was an emotional state for you. 

You try and focus on the heat, encouraging it to burn hotter and hotter. Holding your hands close together, you can see little white lights bouncing around between them before hovering closer together.  
_Ok, so we should have something small...furry, maybe. Not very harmful, just a simple little baby…_ The lights twisted around and danced with each other, before finally solidifying…

It was certainly small, perfect to hold in your hands. It looked more like a bundle of fur, with two big blinking eyes - _those were eyes right_ \- but you couldn’t see much else on it. It shuffled about to move, traveling away from your hands and up an arm. You watch, grinning all the while. Alright! First spell unaided by an enchanted object, complete!

Turning to show Momonga your new friend, you notice him moving the mirror in what is probably a correct way. He’s so focused he barely looks at you.  
“Looks like we both got this magic down, eh Momo?” You move to stand looking over his shoulder and, while he’s distracted, put the fluffball baby on his head. Grinning impishly, you quietly put a finger to your lips for Sebas - Who has kindly kept quiet about these events - to not alert Momonga to his hitchhiker. 

“Indeed...hmm, look at the village. It seems busy. A celebration, perhaps?” His musings make you peer a bit closer, and when you witness a guy in a horse strike down another, you shake your head. 

“No, I really don’t think that’s a celebration. Plus, look at the men attacking. Not only better armed, but clearly better trained. This isn’t even a raid, it’s a blatant massacre.” Fists clenched, you shake before turning to face Momonga, “We can’t let this continue. It’s close enough to Nazarick that, while not an immediate threat, could cause trouble if these battles continue. Besides, saving a village could provide a decent foothold in this new world. Answers to questions required to proceed, whether about cultures or magic.” While logically looking for more benefits towards saving the village, you notice Momonga is nodding along with you. 

“This may be useful...we should use Gate to get there. We should have reinforcements prepared to join us, however, should - Blaze what is this?” With a squeak, propelled by the movement of nodding, the furball hit the mirror and tumbled into his lap. 

“Oh...just a little idea. Practice. Pretty cute, huh?” Momonga’s idea on reinforcements had given you a great plan for a certain volunteer, who you had no doubt would just love to go for a walk into a battle. 

“...It looks like a Tribble. A legitimate Tribble.” The deep sigh that follows has you giggling away, and you swear you can see Sebas trying not to smile either. “As I was saying, we will get involved but backup may join us.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry on that part.” Standing up a bit straighter, grinning wide, you looked the part of a confident leader, “I have the perfect volunteer for this mission.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“C’mere! C’mere girl! C’mon, you get to come with Momonga and Mama to kick some ass! That’s my sweet girl! Good job Mona!!”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coaxing Mona through the Gate took a minute, in which Momonga went ahead since - for as big as she is - Mona really wasn’t sure how to feel about the magic swirling portal in front of her. The feeling of magic, easily described as though TV static was physically touching your skin, might have been an uneasy sort of feeling to the big reptile. 

“ [ Grasp Heart ]!” Momonga was preoccupied, a group of the attacking knights having surrounded two young girls. One of them was wounded, badly, and you raced over to her. 

“Mona, on guard! Don’t let them near us!” You drop down to your knees into a slide, and when both girls look up at you, you try for an easygoing tone, “Hello, drearies. Seems you could use a hand. Here...this’ll fix you both right up.” Shuffling around in a small bag you’d brought attached to your hip, you pull out a small healing potion. The red color was beautiful, you’d have to experiment later to recreate it sometime. A upturned helmet flies overhead, the previous owner screaming as Mona decided he got close enough and twapped him in the face - oops there goes his head!

“Is-Is that blood?!” The older girl tries to flinch away, but didn’t move that far in truth. It was a decent question, honestly, and since when have kids just taken stuff. Hello, stranger danger anyone?  
“Not at all, dear. It’s a powerful healing potion. Split it between you and your sister here, and I’m certain you’ll both be doing well in a moment!” She seems to calm down at the explanation, so she takes the bottle. While you suggested half for each girl, it’s easy to notice she gives most of it to her little sister. 

Standing up, and subtly trying to brush dirt off your armored dress since **oof** bad idea sliding in to look cool, you see Momonga taking care of the rest of the knights. You turn back to the sisters, “Here, I’ll put up a few protection spells. Just don’t leave this little barrier, and nothing can hurt you. Plus, a little present from me…” Back to the bag of mystery, you dig out a couple of horns before passing them off to the big sister with a wink. 

“If you ever need some backup, blowing into these horns will summon some goblins for you! They’ll help you out.” At the amazed looks, you...feel a bit bad. 

_Man, they’re so impressed...and those are items I won at a minor server costume contest! They’re not even THAT strong!_

You’re walking away, moving to stand next to Momonga, when you finally get the names of the two.  
“Thank you both! I’m Enri, and this is my sister Nemu. Can we ask the names of our saviors?” She's shaken off the fright of being attacked, and the whole blood potion mishap. Still, her manners make you legitimately smile.

“I am Lady Blaze Watergem, and this is my brother —“ With a flourish, you point at Momonga.  
“Ainz. I am Ainz Ool Gown.” ...Oh. So, not Momonga? You’re...sure he’ll explain in a minute. As in, the minute you two start heading off towards the village with Mona running ahead. Seems she’s eager to play with the rest of the bad knights!

“So...you’re taking the guild name as a real name, huh?” He has the decency to look sheepish at the question.  
“I’m sorry, I should have warned you. If we are to see if we are alone in this world, it seems right to spread the name.” You wave off the apology, smirking. 

“Hey, no problem on my end. If you think I’m giving up MY name, though? Nah. Now!” A quick clap of hands, “I’m gonna go find the leader. See, this whole thing feels like a HELL of a setup. I’m pretty sure if I use that tracking spell, Soul Search, I can go wreck his shit up. Totally ruin his day. You are more than welcome to take Mona with you, or more like she’s taking you with her, to the village. Go be the hero.” Momon- er, Ainz laughs at this, and nods. 

“Well, very good Lady Blaze. You go for the killing strike, and I’ll make it clear to this village who saved them. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure it’s Blaze Watergem and not Blaze Ool Gown…**_little sister_**.” Oh, yeah. He definitely heard you call him brother - which isn’t a bad thing, but you’re sure he’ll end up messing with you about it. Now, to get to work. 

As he runs off towards the village, you can’t help but notice a furry ball on his head again. Huh, you feel like you forgot something again…oh, well!

“ [ Tracker’s Trade: Soul Search ]!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If it hadn’t been for the level seven tracking magic, you would be convinced no one was in this clearing. Still, the spell was a magic map to the apparent other half of the army - now coming out of their hiding places to meet you. About twenty soldiers, alongside a guy in the center who was probably the captain, was now staring you down from the other side. You felt the urge to laugh.

_This must look so ridiculous, twenty one trained magic soldiers versus one...well, me. A gorgon, which okay one hundred levels is nothing to scoff at, but they must be so confused! Can they even see my levels or do I just look like some wannabe heroine in a dress?! HAHA!_ Naturally, the only option left was to make sure these were the correct people...by messing with them even more. 

“Hello! I’m Blaze Watergem. You, uh, you lot happen to be with those guys attacking that village Ainz and I are deciding to save?” Smooth like chunky peanut butter, but it DOES make the captain guy turn a great shade of red! 

“How DARE you! I am Captain Nigun Grid Luin, Leader of the Sunlight Scripture. This village will be destroyed, and if their only hope is some little demihuman, then this mission is going very well.” Just his voice alone was grating on your ears, and it seems his show off behavior was causing some of the other soldiers to laugh. 

At you.

...No. This is not happening in this world. If Ainz gets to live the part of some powerful Supreme Being, then so will you. If you’re going to get a do-over for life in this place, _then you’re not going to let ANYONE push you around._

“I do believe you didn’t hear me correctly. Let me repeat. I am Lady Blaze Watergem, the Queen-Mother of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. So show some respect…”

Golden wings unfurled. Serpentine hair flared up. A sight only Death’s Angels could appreciate. 

“...and _**fucking**_ bow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo!! I think this chapter turned out pretty dang good!  
Chapter 8 is giving me some trouble though 😅 never really written a proper fight scene before. Here’s hoping I can do it justice! See y’all next time!  
(If you happen to like Undertale, though, I’m writing a fic for that now too. Super excited about it! It’ll be my first fic that isn’t a reader insert ^^)


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! Just gonna suggest checking out this new Overlord fanfic https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330221/chapters/55886353 
> 
> It’s pretty awesome so far! Give it a look if you can. :D

You could feel your very heartbeat, thudding away deep in your chest. Wings twitching near the end, tense as stone. The silence now dominating the clearing felt sacred, as though breaking it would shatter the very universe apart. The battle has begun, you versus this Nigun and his men. The first to move would start the fight off…

But you’d finish it either way. A fury born of protective wrath that sings for you to unleash hell upon these _fools_ for daring to step to you was blooming deep, and with this powerful emotion fueling you there would be no survivors. 

“Angels! Take care of this freak!” Nigun calls to the summoned creatures his men commanded, who in turn rushed forward. A snarl on your face, you braced for the attack - only for the angels’ swords to slide through you with no pain or damage. You interrupt Nigun’s weak speech of triumph with mad cackling, digging claws of gilded silver into the offending creatures' throats. One even turns to dust in your very hands, the damage caused enough to kill it. The one alive actively struggles to get away, but you were not budging from the death grip.

“Nigun, honey, c’mon. This is hardly a clean battle...for you, at least. I don’t even know if I would call it a battle. This is more like sport! Oh, and here. Have your toy back.” Tone a light tease, you lean back and pull the Angel with you. Barely feeling the strain, you decide to be blunt in making your point heard. 

You chuck the Angel directly at some of his men, watching the blood fly from it hitting them. Surprisingly, the carnage...doesn’t bother you much. _I guess it makes sense...these guys were going after my village, and me. So, technically self defense? Let’s call it that…_

Cries of outrage come from around the remaining men, some getting back up quickly from dodging the attack. Without their captain’s command this time, countless spells are slung your way. Like a cape, you draw in one wing to wrap around as a shield. It works perfectly, and you can feel the golden feathers heating up as they absorb the magic from the attacks. After a few minutes, things slow down. With a sweeping movement, you unfurl the wing, now focusing on that magical heat. 

The magic bursts from your wing like a slash of light, and once again all caught in the way are reduced to bits. The flash had ripped through them effortlessly, as their own magic is rebounded upon them. Fake pouting, you look towards the now sweating captain. 

“Oh, please. Do try and keep up...I’m getting bored. You must have something a bit more entertaining up your sleeve, surely? Otherwise, I’m ending this game of ours early…”

He actually stumbles back, and you laugh. In an eerie hissing, your snakes seem to realistically join in on your laughter. Huh, that’s new. Thankfully none of them got hit in that last cluster of spells, you imagine that would hurt way more than a usual haircut. 

“P-Principality of Observation! Attack!” He shouts towards the bigger angel near him. In a blip of light, it creates what looks like a miniature glowing trident. You end up standing there, in the middle of a destructed patch of land, hands on your hips as it slowly floats towards you. Arm raised, it brings the trident down. 

You grab it. Not even as harshly as you had grabbed the angels before, and it’s enough to make the creature pause. Clearly, unexpecting that the attack would be so easily stopped. You let out an - truthfully - over dramatic yawn, waving your free hand patronizingly. 

“Fine, fine. I suppose it’s my turn to properly attack, isn’t it? Here, I’ll lead by example and show you how it’s done. Pay attention now.” Almost lazy, after all no point in rushing an already won battle, you point to the Principality,   
“ [ Assassin’s Calling: Cutthroat Flame ] .”

You’ve barely finished the spell when an explosion of fire **rips** itself out of the throat area of the beast. It actually drops the weapon - which you’re quick to pocket - and tries to hold onto the wounded area before becoming dust like it’s fallen brethren. A shout of disbelief draws your attention back to the meddlesome man. 

“One hit?! Impossible! There’s no way a high level angel could be destroyed with one spell!” He actually shakes his head, as though trying to deny the very proof of such a thing before his eyes. Then, he grins, and reaches into his cloak. Watching, you see him pull out…_oh shit_.  
“We will summon the highest level angel!”

_By size and glow alone, that’s definitely a summoning crystal. Anything other than tip top tier spells can get sealed in that. He called it the highest level angel…_ You drop your wings a little, shifting for a more defensive stance than before. _I can’t let this thing get past me! I’m not sure how I’ll do against it magically, but Ainz is undead - an angel could hurt him! Like HELL am I letting this little pushover get near him! Bring it on, I’m ready._

“Look, the shining form of the highest of angels! Dominion Authority!” The glowing becomes more of a flash of light, and it’s enough that you can physically feel your feral eyes adjust towards the sudden intake. It would actually be pretty cool, exploring the more inhuman traits of this form...if it wasn’t so new in the middle of battle. 

Feathers. White feathers floating everywhere, like an aura of itself. The Angel is huge, way bigger than you or the enemies around you. For a second, you’re actually pretty impressed...and then the second is up. 

“This...is your strongest play?” You ask, haltingly. You had to be sure. Misreading your tone, Nigun smirks. 

“That’s right! I have determined that you are worthy enough to use this item.” He holds the now empty crystal up like a kid looking for praise. 

“I’m honestly speechless.” He’s gotta be kidding right now.

“Are you afraid? It cannot be helped.” Ok, time to break this guy’s heart into itty bitty pieces.

“I’m...dissatisfied. I mean, really. We’re this close to curtain call, and this is what you use? Against me?!” You were actually offended, and your gestures towards the Authority plus the tone of your voice was doing nicely to show this.  
“I mean, you were paying attention right? You heard my title right? You SAW what I did to the others, RIGHT? And this - THIS is what you use against me?!” Near shouting, fangs bared in a grimace of mixed disgust and damaged pride, you shake your head, ignoring the twisting, coiling tugs of angered serpents. 

“Y-You’re bluffing! Against a foe no mortal can defeat, you finally feel the proper fear you should have from the beginning!” Nigun was defending his own perspective of the events, but there’s no mistaking the terror in his eyes at your ranting anger. “Quickly! Use Holy Smite! Destroy this heathen!”

The Dominion’s staff breaks into a bunch of shards, floating around it menacingly. As it casts this Holy Smite spell, a large beam of light smacks down on you - predictably - from the heavens above. You don’t even shield yourself, you just...watch.

_Huh, is this me taking damage? I’ve felt worse from smacking a table with my hip! At least it looks cool, like SYFY spaceship cool, haha. Giant mothership, beam me up Scotty!_ Whether from the lack of pain, or your own humor, you start laughing. That shoves a wrench right into Nigun’s good mood. Hell, the noise he makes sounds more like choking than anything else. 

Eventually, the light show ends, and you go right back to having your hands on your hips. You weren’t being dramatic anymore, though. No, this was just...upsetting, honestly.  
“I’m still dissatisfied, and disappointed, and frankly now I’m well on my way to being angry. I’ve given you chance after chance to treat me like a proper opponent and show me some damn respect. Now...fear me, and despair.” Twisting your mouth into a rather peaceful smile - which probably looked outright creepy to everyone else, a peaceful smile on a monster that’s just annihilating everything in its path - you look up to the Dominion Authority with hooded eyes. 

“ **_[ Empress of Hel: Dante’s Inferno ]_** !”

You can feel the heat even before the flames come alive all around you, twisting like it’s own living creature as the wave of hellfire washes over all closest to you. Some flames hit the Angel, and you get a front row seat to watch said inferno blacked those white feathers with ash before it becomes ash itself. After the defeat, the flames crackle away. It leaves the darkening sky filled with the scent of smoke and brimstone, which actually is a pretty decent smell.

“Any questions, cowards?”

_C R A C K_

Everyone looks to see the mirage of shattered glass in the sky, before it fades away. You smile, letting out the tension in your body.   
“Well, well. We had an audience! Oh, I hope they loved my show...shame. Time to finish this, and there will be no encore.” 

“W-W-W-W-Wait a second! Miss Blaze Watergem. No, Lady! Lady Blaze Watergem! All of us… No, I alone am enough!” You honestly since at the sudden calls of betrayal from his remaining men, but Nigun continues on, “If you spare my life, I will give you whatever r-reward you wish!”

“And we’re still going down the rabbit hole…” Muttering to yourself, you tilt your head and give the captain a bland look.   
“Face it, and let’s be honest here. You expect me to spare you...after all that? No, no. That will not do…” You begin the slow walk over, most of the soldiers frozen in legitimate fear. 

“_I’m done with you_.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night sky is beautiful overhead, and you are happily walking back with Ainz to the Gate. Mona keeps pace behind you both, occasionally pausing to try and rub red stains off of her teeth and hide onto the grass. Poor girl, all dirty from playing with the bad soldiers today. At least she had a nice workout.

“Eventually, we may have to work on this currency problem. The original Yggdrasil currency can remain stored in the vaults, but we will need to gain this world's money at some point in the near future.” Ainz was telling you all about Carne Village, and his meeting with some head warrior guy. Still fuming over the previous ‘challenge’, you had a low standard set for most fighters at the moment. 

You mull over the problem in your head, and snap your fingers once an answer comes up.   
“Ok, let’s face it: I am known for strange ideas. Due to this, I know what to do —“

“Oh, this is going to be good…” Ainz interrupts, but he motions for you to go on and explain. The small green glow makes his eternal smile seem more sincere, knowing his Lich ability had to kick in. 

“So neither of us are above breaking international law in this world right? Ok, GREAT! Because I’m pretty sure this counts as money printing or whatever.” You skip ahead of him, ignoring the surprised look he shoots you, “So all we need is some examples of the kingdoms’ currency, get some metal, and there we go! Profit! Not to mention…” You stop at the Gate, and do a quick heel spin to point at the lagging skeleton.   
“We just got our first village, and to continue creating our kingdom is going to take supplies. Those supplies that we can’t harvest from surrounding areas, we'll have to buy. If we can create our own money, we’ll be super set.”

“I can easily agree with that. However, you managed to skip one thing Blaze. Where would we get the examples of the money? I took nothing from the...fine, our new village.” The Gate opens up into the office room you both had been in before. The look you shot Ainz made him agree, apparently, to keeping Carne Village. Good, you had liked those people...well, ok you liked the two girls you saved. That still counts. 

“We go back to our roots, and take a couple of adventures. Two targets in one, learning about local culture and getting our examples.” You were actually pretty proud of the explanation, proud enough to completely not notice the fact that you both had a willing audience. 

“An excellent plan, my Lady!” _S H I T_  
You whip around, ignoring the mild shaking coming from Ainz as he tries to _not laugh the damn traitor_ and look to the room. Nothing has changed, the mirror still hanging in the air…  
And the floor guardians now surround it. Demiurge had been the one to compliment you on the idea, and you can feel heat rising to your face. Soft scales brush underneath your chin and curl around your neck, a python moving into a more protective position — misreading your reaction, thus deciding to react more defensively. 

Which would be cool, again the whole ‘I have snakes on me that move to my emotions and fight beside me’ was always going to be pretty badass, even when you weren’t sure what kinds were all there. Except for the one thought echoing in your head;

**The Guardians had seen you fight.** They had been watching, and likely saw when you lost your _temper_ at Nigun for being such a weak opponent. Sure, it was meant for dramatic flair - you’d go down with that lie if pushed - but did they know that?!

“Truly, Lady Blaze, a plot of such cunning could only come from you.” Oop, Demiurge is STILL going and you are STILL blushing, “Added on to your battle strategy of allowing those filth to believe they ever had a chance against you in a fight. Utterly brilliant, my Lady.” All eyes were on you, and while that’s a pleasant experience when on stage...this was pretty nerve wrecking. 

<_AINZ. HELP ME._>

<_Mm...with what? You seem to be doing pretty well._>

<_HELP. ME. BONEHEAD._>

<_Ok. Incoming, you loveable disaster._>

Ainz makes a sound equivalent to clearing one’s throat - _HOW_ \- drawing attention to him. Subtly, you ease your protector away from your throat. It was a well meant compliment, nothing more. No need to get in a knot over it. Not at all…

“Well, it’s a good thing we’re all here. As I can fill you in on matters later, there is one change that must be made clear. I have decided to change my name. From this day forward, I will be known as Ainz Ool Gown. You shall call me Ainz. If there are any objections, say them now.” 

There were no objections, if anything the Guardians seemed to devote themselves even further. Watching this with a grin, you could feel the energy in the air. 

_This whole world is in for a shock, and it’s in no way ready for us…_

_ **Let's get started!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! First fight scene ever!
> 
> Sorry this might seem late. With everything going on right now here in America, my college has been freaking out and I’ve suddenly got like three English papers to work on. 😑 Writing might slow down a bit, but I’m not giving up on either this fic or Anomaly in the System. It just might get crazy. 
> 
> (Plus I’m excited for the Swords of Darkness Arc. I got PLANS for that! >:D)


	10. Chapter 9

The Rookery was near silent, night shining in from beyond the glass to cast shadows across the mimicked landscape. Normally, such a sight would be considered peaceful, but right now it was utterly frustrating to you. You’ve been in the Rookery all day, and your muse has fled from your mind. 

It’s been a few days since Carne Village, and you had thrown yourself into learning about this world. You studied up on the local kingdoms, but where Ainz had decided to focus on ideologies and politics, you had studied the deeper routes of civilizations. The kingdoms’ thoughts on magic and nonhuman entities, for a start. It had been quite...revealing. Especially the Slane Theocracy, who was all about uniting against any inhumans. 

You had a sour taste in your mouth just thinking about them, even now just cringing at the thought. You’ve seen history, and how those kingdoms end up. You might start encouraging their downfall first in Operation World Domination. Save the sensible ones from the idiots, perhaps.  
Still, the ways of this world’s magic seemed...weaker than before. Research so far was only including humans, so there’s room for error, but at the moment the general idea was tier five was the strongest a human could reach on their own. Tier. Five. You’re pretty sure some of your enchanted weapons had tier five magic in them as a _buff spell_. The magic you can get from an enchanted weapon is god tier here. 

Needless to say, you suddenly felt a lot better about your and Ainz’s strength. 

Your deep dive into magic also brought up some differences between you and Ainz. Where his magic was based on logic and careful planning, you found it easier to cast spells when using an emotional response. The best example was Dante’s Inferno — apparently that spell, while a heavy hitter, should not have caused that much destruction — had increased range and power when you were angry at the enemy. It was good to know, and you had decided to experiment with what you can and cannot do. 

Which leads to now, you sitting cross legged on the shores of the lake. Mona was snoring nearby, and Ikran was doing a heavy clean of his wings deeper inward. You had been sitting there for a good amount of time, just...glaring. Glaring into the water with a small pout on your lips. You were trying to make something aquatic, Hell not even a monster just **something**. It should have been easy, you had created that Tribble thing in a manner of minutes!

_Speaking of which, Ainz never gave me that little dude back…_

So focused on the task at hand, it takes a moment for you to realize you were no longer the only face peering into the water. Beautiful red eyes, long silver hair…  
You smile.

“Apologies, fair Shalltear. It seems my muse ran away with my mind for a moment there. What brings you to my garden?” You tilt your head to look up at her, still smiling. You feel a burst of satisfaction at the slight blush in her cheeks. It felt wonderful to be able to compliment someone so freely, the confidence of being a ‘Supreme Being’ having helped you out in fitting into your new role. 

You wouldn’t be lying, though, if a part of you wanted to see the vampire queen happy. Your heart sped up around her, and it felt so natural to be with her...  
If only you could tell if she would like you, too. For one, you can be considered her boss, and there’s some serious power dynamics right there. Second...she seems terribly interested in Ainz. Maybe it’s an undead thing?

“Lady Blaze, I only stopped by to see you once more. I was just about to leave with Sebas for the mission, and I knew I couldn’t leave without one final glance into your eyes.” She’s twisting at her dress, and her body language seems...nervous. Understandable, considering they would be the first to leave Nazarick. A slight sigh leaves you. 

“The unknown is concerning...I’m thankful you chose to come see me. I, well, I have something for you…” She visibly perks up at this and you swallow hard - when did that become difficult?? - before reaching into the shadowy portal of your inventory.  
“I do hope this doesn’t clash much with your outfit, but knowing you it’ll only add to your ethereal charm either way.” You pull out the charm you had worked only only last night, a bracelet of gold and rubies cut to look like fangs. Originally, it would have been silver, but in the face of vampire lore you made a quick change. 

She honestly cheers at it, and quickly puts the gift on. Her excitement is infectious and leaves you feeling like you could float. You laugh, though, when she rushes over and hugs you tight. 

“Oh, my Lady it’s beautiful! Truly the work of one of the Supreme Beings, I’ll never part with it!” As she gushes over the bracelet, you try to keep your heartbeat steady. It was a gift for her, but also a relief for your own sake. The rubies held magic, and they were to power a tracking spell. It was _maybe_ a dirty trick...but you were only worried! After all, so many unknowns! Never mind she was powerful as a Guardian…

_It’s only paranoia talking. Something to help me relax, and she’s so happy with it. I doubt the humans will cause her any trouble at all, she’s so powerful there won’t be any true fights._ The mental reassurance makes you smile. 

“Oh, I almost forgot! Lord Ainz mentioned he needs to talk with you, about the adventurer plan? It seemed quite important…” Shalltear snaps back into business mode, and you two part the hug - rather reluctantly. You nod, and chuckle a bit. 

“Ah, he told you knowing I’d move faster if it was you asking and not him. Clever leader, indeed. I wish you the best of luck, Shalltear, and may victory shine for you.” Waving, she uses Gate to leave and you are once again alone in the Rookery. A sigh, then you move to stand and begin the walk to the offices. A prick on your hands makes you look down. 

Purple roses streaked with white now surround the grassy area around you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ah, good to see you back among the living, Blaze. I take it your artist soul needs some time to recharge?” You shake your head at the laughing Ainz, before crossing your arms and grinning at him. 

“Hey, bonehead, let me take your pulse and then try that comment again.” He only laughs louder, and you can feel your shoulders relaxing as you look around. Seems Albedo wasn’t in the background, nor any guards. It was just you two, alone and able to tease to your hearts’ content. 

You take in the state of the room - noticing some clothing was out...wait, that’s not his that’s yours!  
“Ainz what are you doing with my stuff?! Rude, looking through a lady’s things.” You mock scowl at him, before walking over to look at what he did drag out. It’s all simpler clothing, no dresses, and glancing over it just makes you lose your _shit_, “Wait, wait, were you trying to pick out an adventurer outfit for me!” It’s not really a question. 

“...maybe.” 

You’re on the floor, on your knees, and you can FEEL his eye-lights glaring at your shaking back. It takes you a minute before you’re up and you have both hands raised.  
“Ok, ok I’m good. Whew, you did great, honest. I just...I had no idea you were into fashion like this. I swear I’m not making fun, I just wasn’t prepared. I mean, we both were basically gremlins in the Before, so this is new.” You explain, and he nods in agreement. 

“Believe me, I’m not sure about this either. It’s strange...I find myself acting differently than before. More confidently, and more logically. Unless I’m with you, I swear it feels like something is...changing.” His words make you pause, and you have a moment of silence before speaking up. 

“I know what you mean, I think I’m feeling it too. I find words coming a lot smoother to me, and magic feels so natural it’s like breathing. I mean, look at me, Ainz! I’ve got snakes for hair and wings, and I’m actually not uncomfortable with it! It feels like I’ve always been this way…” You trail off, before giving a short nod.  
“I think we may be, in our own way, adapting to this world, but since we know each other from our original world, we’re still...us? I mean, no matter what, you’re always going to be my dorky Momonga so you know you can drop the Overlord act and be legit with me.” As though to confirm it, you shoot him a thumbs up and consider it a win when he turns away, but his shoulders are shaking. 

“Agreed, and you don’t worry either. No matter how fancy you dress or suave you become...your still my favorite bisexual disaster who _gives out tracking charms as romantic gifts_.” You turn on your heel and point at him, scowling. 

“Who told you? YOU BONEHEAD WHO TOLD YOU?!” He’s outright cackling, and you say forget being proper, and promptly jumped on his back. His laughing nearly shakes you off before you decide to get off on your own. 

“Shalltear stopped by again to show off what ‘the stunning Lady Blaze’ gave her. I could sense the magic from across the room, and put the pieces together. To be fair, you two would be cute together.” Oh, you were SO going to kill him!

It’s nice he thinks you and Shalltear have a chance but STILL—

“Still, we should get back to the task at hand. I believe you would rather be an archer, so you can keep Winter’s Wrath, yes?” He’s quick to change the topic, and while you go along with it you silently plot how to get back at him…

_I wonder, what would Albedo’s favorite flower be? Nothing like a nice bouquet to make the heart sing…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The inn was filled with mindless noise, just people relaxing from the day and enjoying each other’s company. It was quaint, and you couldn’t find yourself relaxing in the slightest. When Ainz pushes the doors open and you both walk in, all eyes are on you both and it’s the worst feeling in the world. 

You’ve gotten used to Nazarick, where you could relax and not have to hide a thing. Now, now it just felt uncomfortable. Your snakes all hiding underneath a cloak over your head, wings tight against your back and the pointy gold feathers poking into your skin. Worse, the makeup you had used to paint over your patches of visible scales just was **bad**. You wanted to scratch it off!

At least all you had to do was follow Ainz’s lead, and follow you did, as he went up to the main counter to ask about a room. The owner takes one look at the copper plate necklaces you both wore and scoffed. 

“You two are copper plates. This place will be far too expensive for you.” He shakes his head and goes back to wiping at the, already clean, bar counter. The eyes of the room are boring into you, and you move closer to Ainz as he speaks up to the dismissive man. 

“They made us start at copper. My sister and I have just started, we only need a room to share. Nothing more.” Ainz sounds perfectly calm, a voice of reason, but this seems to piss the owner off as he slams a fist against the counter. 

“The cost is seven copper pieces, payment up front.” He demands, but shuts up as Ainz puts that much on the counter. You smirk, hidden by the hood, and silently cheer at the already earned victory of your medieval money printing plan. Point one for you, none for the owner!  
“...Room is upstairs, in the back.” 

You both start to head that way, but you glance down and tug on Ainz’s wrist. He pauses, and you motion to the floor. One of the thugs closest to you both has his leg sticking out, probably a feeble attempt to trip you or him.  
“Hilarious.” Ainz mutters out, and the thugs chuckle before you two move past. It doesn’t escape notice that Ainz brushes past leg guy as you do. 

“Hey, watch where you’re going you big oaf. How can I work with a busted ankle? Hmm?” The ass actually looks behind Ainz, and leers at you, “Maybe your little vixen here can kiss it and make me feel better.” You nearly snarl at him before you reign it in. Fangs are a no-no in the tavern, a rule to remember.

Ainz laughs, but it’s not the laugh from before, when you two are alone. It’s a dark promise of a laugh.  
“Not even in your dreams. Your uncivilized behavior makes me laugh, but a fool like you isn’t even remotely close to the type of man who’s worth her attention.” Before the thug can even respond, Ainz grabs him by the throat and lifts him into the air with a single hand, “Not so funny when you can’t breathe, are you? **Coward**.”

You’re stunned, and you can only watch as Ainz CHUCKS the thug across the room. The guy’s body breaks a table as it lands, and you turn away from the sight to look back up at him. 

“Does anyone else want to make any _hilarious_ comments to my sister? No? Good.” He wraps an arm around you and starts to lead you both away, when an enraged scream is heard. A red haired lady marchs right up to the both of you, and she looks well on her way to fighting someone. Judging by the glaring, it was going to be either you or Ainz. 

“Did you even aim when you threw that man?! I’ve been saving up for MONTHS for that potion and now it’s all over the floor! You better pay up or we’ll be having trouble, you and I.” She’s mostly yelling at Ainz, but you glance over and with sharp eyes see what she is gesturing towards - on the floor, was a blue splatter of...a healing potion, maybe?

_It smells like one...oh, hey, I can actually smell that! Cool, aaand she’s still yelling…_ You’re pretty sure you would have sweatdropped at this rate, and you dig around the potions attached to your hip in a satchel for a minute. Smiling, you pull out a red one and hold it out to the adventurer. 

“Here, Miss. Consider it an apology, from us to you. It should work much better than that other one, it’s my own recipe.” She takes the red vial, and when she keeps staring at you, you just offer a sheepish grin. Seemingly satisfied, she nods once and heads out the door. 

After all that chaos, you and Ainz just head right back to the room you’ve rented. So use sticking around for more drama to find its way to you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The room was simple, and while Ainz was busy checking in on Nazarick you let your hood down and breathe a sigh of relief. Immediately, snakes spring out from all around your field of vision. 

You had enough human hair to hide them, thank goodness, but that didn’t mean they liked being cooped up at all. Rattlers, cobras, and pythons made up the vast majority, and it was a stunning mix of multicolored scales you would feel proud to show off at any time. The only problem was the snake in the back.

It was a bit concerning, but one snake you **knew** was hiding behind your head has yet to be recognized. You would have asked Ainz, but all he could tell you was it looked like a shadow. Poor man had no idea how to really describe it other than that, and there were too many species to just know it off of that information.  
Still...you hoped you get to see it soon. All the other snakes, you knew their venom strength or at least how to handle them. 

If the snake in the back bites someone, you could only hope it would not be lethal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter near killed me but it’s SO WORTH IT
> 
> Take my snakey shenanigans and Ainz being a bonehead, along with some feelings and foreboding knowledge!
> 
> ~(^_^)~


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On this day, April 19th of 2020, that I post this...IT IS MY BIRTHDAY! For obvious reasons, I cannot go out and do anything for my birthday, so I decided to quickly write up a chapter for this fic to celebrate turning...
> 
> Nineteen! :D Level one of adulthood completed, and some author backstory unlocked 😂 
> 
> Anyways I seriously hope you enjoy this chapter, and know that I truly adore every one of you who gives me and this fic(or any of my fics to be honest) a chance. You’ve all made my life so much better just by being there.
> 
> Thank you. 💜

The board was mocking you. The entire thing was littered in papers, job requests and other offers, and the damn board was mocking you. No matter how long you looked it in the face, the absolute fact was as clear as day. 

You didn’t understand a single damn word on this board.

It didn’t look like any language you knew, no English or French, not even a smidge of Latin - and that’s one of the older languages you took a stab at! Granted, most of your Latin was for animal names, but it was a very recognizable language so it’s still relevant.   
You and Ainz have been staring at the board for a few minutes now, and you had the feeling he would be making the same expression you likely were if he could. That expression being the commonly recognized deer in headlights look. 

At least facing the board was preventing all the gossips behind you from seeing your face. You could pick up on them muttering about how fancy Ainz’s armor is, and something about a “little princess playing hero”. Jokes on them, you’re pretty sure you rank above princess as a Queen-Mother and you were definitely not here to play hero so HAHA to them!  
Ainz moves quickly, grabbing a paper and marching up to the counter. You trail behind, mentally laughing a bit as you knew well this wasn’t going to work. He probably had no idea what that said and was just going to try to make it work. You don’t blame him, but you can still laugh a bit at the fact. 

He’s very unsuccessful, and you shoot the lady at the counter trying to explain how the mission was outside a copper plate’s range - like that would be a worry for you both - when you notice movement off to your right. You look over just to see four young men standing there, and the one with a bow waves at you slightly. Smiling, you wave back and chuckle under your breath. 

_Same Hat rules still apply here, great to know_. It doesn’t take long for you to honestly laugh at the thought. Forming a friendship with someone just because you use the same weapon, yeah that sounds about right for a fantasy version of Same Hat. 

“Hey, you pair, you can join our adventuring group if you’re interested?” The one you assume is in charge speaks up, and you’re nodding before you even realize it. It’s been so long since you last had an adventure with a group, this could be fun! 

“Really?” Ainz sounds shocked, but you could feel the other emotion barely there and it makes you smile that much more. He was just as excited as you are, and it felt amazing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright, so let me introduce everyone.” The leader, as you correctly guessed, starts off. All of you had gotten to go upstairs to plot out the details of this job, and so far you were liking this group. You got happy vibes from them, and you had faltered a bit when you had reached up to adjust your hood. You’d almost taken it off, which for obvious reasons was not a good thing, but it was nice to feel this relaxed.   
“We call ourselves the Swords of Darkness. I’m Peter Mork, the leader. Over to my left is our ranger, Lukrut Volve.” _SAME HAT GUY_ “He’s our eyes and ears in the field. Our capable Druid uses magic to heal us and manipulate nature, Dyne Woodwonder.”

The nice man nods slightly towards you and Ainz, a peaceful smile on his face. “Nice to meet you folks.” He says, and his voice honestly matches your impression of him. Peter continues after this.

“And last but not least is the brains of our operation. Our magic user, Ninya the spell caster.” The youngest man in the group turns bashful at this, and shakes his head. 

“Hello there, and Peter! I keep telling you to stop using that nickname, it’s embarrassing.” “You know you should be proud of it.” You get the mild impression that this conversation has happened many times before, and you keep down the urge to elbow Ainz with a knowing grin. 

“Our Ninya here is a talent holder.” Lukrut brings up, and Ainz straightens up slightly. 

“Seriously? That’s impressive.” You knew why it was. It meant Ninya was born with a magical ability, which seemed to be on the more uncommon side of things around this world. An unhelpful thought immediately labeled Ninya an honorary X-Men, even if that wasn’t around anymore. 

“Ninya has a talent called Magic Affinity. He’s able to learn spells twice as fast as the average caster. Isn’t that right?” Oh, gods, Peter looks so proud like an older brother and Ninya so shy of the praise he was getting.   
_Woah...it’s odd seeing this from the outside perspective! I’m pretty sure Ainz and I do this to each other._ It seems Ainz has the same thought, because the dark chuckle you hear next to you makes you freeze up. 

“That’s amazing. You and my sister here will get along greatly, she’s quite adept at complex spellwork.” You hide your face in your cloak, and bite on your bottom lip to keep from hissing at him. He honestly sounds like a smug PTA parent, and you’re **really** not sure how. 

“It’s not like I did anything to deserve this. I actually feel like it's kind of an unfair advantage…” Ninya trails off, and it makes you frown. You get where he’s coming from, but seeing as adventuring is likely a dangerous career you knew any advantage gained is something to use. 

“It is wise to use that advantage. In war, the cheaters win, and get to fight again. The same is of any battle.” You mention to him, and it gets you smiling again as Ninya blushes at the advice. Such a sweet boy. 

“He’s being modest. He’s a famous talent holder, we’re proud to have him on our team.” Peter says, before Ninya speaks up again.   
“Here in E-Rantel, there’s another famous talent holder. Master Balear, I believe.”

“I see. Oh, how rude of us. This is Medusa, and I am Momon. Glad to have you all watching our backs. So, about this Balear guy, what kind of talent does he possess?” Ainz leans forward, and you follow suit. You weren’t much for rumors, but this sounds pretty true and info is info. It shouldn’t be turned down, if available. 

“There’s absolutely no way you two are from around here then, and that actually explains a lot.” Peter sits down, and you force yourself to relax from the slip up. Damn, you weren’t sure if being a local or not will be an issue with these men. You hope it isn’t, they seem like a fun bunch to be around. 

“No, we’re not. We actually just arrived yesterday.” You grind out, shifting a bit and crossing your arms. Perhaps you sounded a little defensive, but at least it would seem like a natural reaction. Adds to the character and all. 

“Well his name is Nphirea Balear. He’s the grandson of a famous pharmacist in E-Rantel. He has a talent that lets him use any magical item without any training at all.” The explanation sparks your interest, and you nod in understanding. 

“That’s quite impressive.” Quieter, you mutter to Ainz, “That could be useful.” A hum of acknowledgement is your answer back. 

“You might be wondering why we need your help. Our current objective is to destroy all monsters that have wandered too close to the city.” Peter starts talking business, but Ainz jumps in. 

“You were hired to hunt monsters?” It’s a fair question, it seemed a bit like low level work for silver plates - a EXP grind, in all honesty. 

“It’s actually an off-the-book expedition that we took up on our own. We weren’t hired to do it, but the guild will get money from the city based on the strength of the monsters we defeat. We just have to collect our reward from the guild.” Holy SHIT it is an EXP grind! Like getting coins from drops. 

“It sounds like an honorable mission. We’ll be happy to come along.” You didn’t disagree with Ainz, but his phrasing makes you grin. He sounds like a sappy hero, and it’s just so funny knowing he’s a skeleton under there fighting for the “greater good”.

You tune out him mentioning knowing his face and taking his helmet off. He already briefed you on the illusion spell he would use, and you were starting to envy him a bit. You hadn’t put in the work for illusion spells, much preferring legit stealth and hard hitting spells to such things.   
The makeup on your scales urges you to scratch, but you stay bitterly strong. 

“Just curious, what kind of partners are you two exactly?” Lukrut asks, standing up and looking excited. You...can’t pinpoint why. Whatever it is, put some pep in his step.

“We are siblings.” You answer, watching him. This was confusing why this was important, but maybe he’s just trying to be polite and get to know you both? Either way, the way he phrased it…

“That’s wonderful! Cause I’m in love!” Wait what. 

Lukrut takes a knee next to your chair, and you have a flash of the mental image of someone proposing before scooching away from him a bit to press closer to Ainz. This was going to get out of hand, **fast**.

“Say you’ll go on a date with me?” 

WAIT.

** _W H A T_ **


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why  
Why  
W H Y  
WHY WAS THIS CHAPTER SO HARD TO WRITE?!
> 
> 😑 Whelp, we made it anyways! Here’s chapter 11, please do enjoy 😂 I’m hoping chapter 12 behaves better than this one...

You are up on your feet and a step away, staring at Lukrut with wide eyes. Is...is he serious?! You two literally just met! Chuckling a bit awkwardly, you try and give a sympathetic smile.   
“Lukrut, I’m certain you are a wonderful man and you’ll find love...but it’s not going to be with me. For one, we just met. Two…” You trail off, thoughts drifting for a moment. 

_Long, white hair and a sweet fanged smile…_   
_Large, leather wings and calculating diamond eyes…_

“...I have loves of my own I wish to court. I do hope we can still be friends, though.” It startles you when the archer stands back up and smiles widely at you. You study his face, but you don’t see any negative reactions to turning him down. 

“Ah, I should’ve recognized you as a fellow romantic! Tell me about these lovers of yours, Lady Medusa. I’m certain with our minds, we’ll have them charmed in no time!” His enthusiasm has you laughing, and smiling away. Distantly, your brain decides to remind you about the **vibes** Ainz was giving off. Shit, you’ll have to stop his meddling later, you can sense him plotting out his new OT3.

“Well then, gentlemen. Shall we be off?” You start heading towards the stairs, blatantly ignoring the fact that Ainz was watching you like a hawk. As your new group follows the both of you out, the lady who works at the guild counter stops you before you all leave. 

“Ah, Sir Momon, Lady Medusa, thank goodness I caught you both before you left. Someone has requested you both specifically for a job.” The news is certainly a shock, with this being yours and Ainz’s first day in truth. While you had signed up yesterday, it wasn’t nearly enough time to establish a name for yourself...so who would be asking for you two?

“Who has asked for us?” Ainz asks, clearly on the same train of thought you are. The guild worker hesitates for a moment, before finally responding. 

“Y-Yes, it was a Mr. Nphirea Balear.” The surrounding adventurers openly seem shocked at this, and in truth it only raised your suspicions. Apparently, from an outsider perspective, this would be someone rather famous...asking for what is currently a pair of _nobodies_. Under the desire to hire them, when for all you knew there could be more capable adventurers here. 

‘_Repeat after me everybody: the word of the day is TRAP._’ Your thoughts were bitter, but you kept up a sweet smile. At least you knew a way out of this. 

“Brother, we have already agreed to join our new friends here. We would be rude to just run off.” You mention, speaking low but clear. You tap a finger against Ainz’s wrist, trying to pass along the vibe without saying a word; somethings up. 

“Indeed. It would be without honor to leave now.” Ainz agreed with you, before nodding towards the pharmacist, “Apologies, Mr. Balear, but as we said — we have a previous commitment.”

You look up in time to see Peter grab Ainz by the shoulder, and force your arm to stay still as you could feel instinct spurn you on to pull the human away from him. _Gotta chill out, just because I’m the protective one doesn’t mean Ainz can’t look out for himself…_ You settle down to catch what the party leader is telling your Lich. 

“Are you two crazy?! This is a personal request, it could seriously help you out!” Peter’s whisper is harsh enough to be heard by most in the room, but you can appreciate the gesture in trying to stay quiet. Admittingly, while you DID want to explore with the Swords of Darkness, you had a good feeling that these sorts of requests didn’t happen often. It was a golden opportunity, both ways. One to help you build bonds in the world, and another to find allies…

“Perhaps we could hear the good sir out? Make our choice then, bro-bro?” You give a sarcastic smirk at the mild glare Ainz is leveling you. It wasn’t a bad plan either, hearing out both sides gave the illusion that a choice was yet to be made. 

“Very well. Shall we talk?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The shop talk was easy, and you let Ainz work out most of the details. It was a basic escort mission, only with the added benefit of your target not having a weird middle speed between walk and sprint — those game mechanics used to be sooo annoying — and that you had good company on the way there. It was a bonus that you and the group, as the Swords of Darkness got to come with you by way of a sly suggestion from you wanting “more security”, were heading in the direction of Carne Village of all places. You were legitimately happy to see the place again. 

Everyone has happy memories of their first battle, right?

The day was beautiful for travel, and you walked slower than most of the group to stick in the back. Ainz stuck closer to the cart, but you had insisted on staying a few paces away. The appearance of a loner trailing behind would give any attacker the idea to lunge for you first, thinking slower meant weaker.   
There’s a reason wolves had the strongest stick to the back. 

You can easily eavesdrop on Ainz and Ninya, anyways. You could hear your brother asking question after question about magic, and it was clear Ninya was enjoying the opportunity to teach another. You picked up some knowledge, too, like how creation magic was a flexible type of magic that could even create salt and sugar if used correctly. 

Your eyes shift to the left, and a voice in the back of your head notes something shiny in the tree line — **Goblin armor, worth no more than five copper three if damaged** — and it hits you why you know this. 

“Enemies on the tree line! Goblins and a couple of ogres.” You jog up to meet the others, one hand reaching for Winter’s Wrath while another keeps your cloak in place. Everyone stops, and you see Lukrut look to where you spotted the shine. 

“Medusa’s right. I can see them. Nphirea, it would be best if you stay in the cart.” Lukrut gets out his own bow and arrow, but stops when Ainz holds up a hand. 

“If you don’t mind, I believe we’ll handle this. Let us prove we’re worth the gold.” Ainz motions for you to follow him, and you can’t help but giggle at how shocked the others seem.  
They’re about to get one hell of a show!

“You go ogres, I’ll deal with the gobs.” You mutter towards Ainz, and as he whips out his duel blades to do some damage, you focus on the energy building in your weapon. _Let’s see, a spell that’ll do some damage with decent crowd control...can’t look too good though, so no Barrage of Shards...oh!_ You laugh. 

“ [ Winter’s Wrath: Thorn Storm ] !” The arrow that fires is practically glowing green, but it hits the ground in front of the goblins you’re aiming for. You see them laugh, probably thinking you just missed, but then…  
It sounds like the hiss of escaping gas, but instead of gas itty, bitty splinters start spraying out of the downed arrow upon the heads — and into the eyes, OUCH! — of any little monsters that get too close to it. Ones that don’t die from the attack, which honestly you purposely stayed low key and some still died, start making a beeline for the forest. 

You look over to see Ainz just...swinging. He’s literally just swinging at the ogres, and there’s no balance or practice to it, and you know he’s better at magic than melee but it’s so fucking funny that he looks like a kid with a baseball bat smacking piñatas instead of a grown man with two huge swords that...you just start laughing. 

You can’t stop laughing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Listening to the fire crackling, and looking up to the starry sky was a moment of peace you were certain you had lost long ago. You had almost drifted off a couple of times, but caught yourself before you did. The heat felt awesome, too. 

Most of the guys had gathered around the fire, but you kept a small distance away under the lie of looking around. Truth was, while they were all swapping stories and bonding — which you noted Ainz was getting involved too, good — you had to deal with the Curse problem.   
Your ability Mark of Eden was your favorite spell by choice, creating all the creatures you could was an amazing help in battle. Here, it was a true gift that could help you reign above any spellcaster you had to fight, because you knew you were going to fight more people. 

The problem was the drawback. As it was aptly named, Curse of Eden was a major hit to anyone who dared risk taking up the mark. If the power was not used at minimum once per day, the user would deal with an extreme “illness” which resulted in lower HP, lower Defense, and weaker attacks. It could even drain one’s mana stores. In the game, it was a hell of a drawback. In this world...you can’t risk finding out exactly what it would do to you. 

Figuring whatever you made would get released into the forest nearby, you just decide to make it as simple as possible. Minutes later, you are proudly holding a black wolf puppy. Sure, the red eyes were a little weird, but he looked adorable otherwise.   
You hoped to the Gods a pack would take him in, as you couldn’t teleport him back into Nazarick and there was no way you could ask Ainz right now without drawing attention. You watch the pup walk into the forest, apparently way more confident in himself than you felt, and disappear. 

You ignore the burning in your eyes as you head back to the group. Strangely, Ainz is now sitting away from them. Maybe he just needed a minute. 

“Ok, we’re all clear in the surrounding — **shit**!” You wince and grab your wrist, rubbing at it. A band of heat prickles at you, and you check around again to see if anything was moving. 

“Medusa! You alright?” Dyne is quick to walk over, immediately pulling your hurting wrist away and checking on it. He starts up a minor healing spell, but you stop him before he wastes the mana. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine...my wrist just felt hot for a minute there. Probably a scratch or something, I’m good.” You reassure him, but still cast yet another look around the area. There’s no poison ivy, no itchy plants...nothing prickly or any movement that could suggest a sting or bite. 

What just hurt your wrist?


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A order of emotions, bonding moments, and fights! With a side of minor angst, doubt, Blaze giving in to her more darker inclinations, and Ainz supporting his bestie/sister the best he can. :D Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE’RE BACK IN BUSINESS BABY! Whoo hoo this chapter was a BEAST and I do believe at 4,000 something words the longest I’ve ever written for Curse of Eden so far! 
> 
> Please enjoy! 💜

A note for future you; sleeping on the ground with gold wings, and trying to be polite by refusing a bedroll so your new friends will be comfortable instead of you, will go exactly as you expect it to. At least the walk to Carne Village was good for stretching out any sore muscles. The group was in the same set up as before, but this time Lukrut was keeping pace alongside you rather than join his friends up closer to the front. You also note, happily, that Ninya and Ainz are still getting along great. 

Apparently while you had been gone last night, the topic of...well, of your old teammates had been dragged up. How, you weren’t entirely sure, but even you felt a pain at their mention. While you still can understand the reasoning for each member’s departure...it does sting. You knew it hit Ainz harder than you, too, as the Guild Leader. He was strong, though, and no doubt the both of you would recover. 

Speaking of pains, you still weren't sure what happened with your wrist. Everything had been fine, no bite marks or anything really that looked like it would affect you, but you knew you hadn’t imagined that burning feeling wrapped around it. For now, at least, you’ll put it out of mind. You had other things to focus on. 

The major thing taking up your thoughts, was how to best hide the fact that you’ve been to Carne before. The girls you saved — Enri and Nemu, you remembered — had blatantly seen your face. From them, there would be no hiding behind the Medusa character, not unless you talk to them first. That would be your only hope on the matter. 

“So...those loves of yours…” Lukrut trails off, and you nod to show your listening, “They must be awful special for you to look so smitten. Tell me about them?” Oh, this was a distraction you welcome willingly!

“Well, the lady I like...she’s beautiful. I’ve never seen someone look that good in that much frills, considering it’s her main fashion choice though I guess it makes sense. She’s clever, too. Really good at convincing the enemy she isn’t dangerous — we’ve all had our fair fights at home, no need to look so concerned — and brilliant at group attacks. I admire her, to have that amount of grace and power, she’s truly a wonder. The man I like…I could only compare him to a living flame. Forever burning bright enough to be welcoming, but for one who gets to close the greatest of dangers...” You cut yourself off with a laugh, shaking your head.  
“Forgive me. I’m not the best at putting these emotions into words, not like this. That, and between you and me — I don’t know how to talk to guys! At all! Like, he’s really smart and great at strategic plans, but me trying to talk smooth around him is impossible! Not like with my lady!”

You ignore how hard Lukrut is laughing, especially since by the end of your mild rant you are too. He shakes his head, but gives you a reassuring pat on the shoulder. 

“Medusa, trust me. There’s no point in talking smoothly around him! Just...talk like you would anyone else. If either of them really like you, then being yourself is the best to be.” It’s wise advice...which he quickly recovers from, “Now, though, if you want to _woo_ them —“

“Woah! Look! That wasn’t there before!” Saved by the surprised pharmacist, who was currently pointing at the huge ass wooden wall ahead. He was right, that really WASN’T there before!  
It was high enough to keep out plenty of threats, but the gaps in areas made you believe it was incomplete. That made sense, though, a project of this height surely would take time alongside other chores. Still, it was very impressive. 

That’s likely what kept you from noticing the fact that you had all been surrounded by goblins...who appeared different than the ones you’d fought before. These guys were way better armed, and had better armor. How they had come to help Carne Village though, was unclear. 

You really hoped this wouldn’t go poorly.

***

The enduring grilling you got was one of epic proportions, and you could only hope to all the stars above none of the Guardians got to see this hot mess. 

“I understand why, I understand what, but how the HELL did those horns become so powerful?!” Ainz was going off, but at least you two were up on a hill away from the others so only you got to see this, “I watched you win those summoning horns! That costume party was simple, nothing held by mods! Those are cheap. Cheap items made for cheap reasons.” He gestures towards the small group of well trained goblin warriors. 

“I’m as confused as you are, but at least it helps…?” It’s more of a question, but you’re stating it anyways with a shrug, “At least Enri didn’t sell us out to the others. She’s a loyal one, and for a lady her age she’s got this leadership down swell.”

Ainz hums an agreement, but you both fall silent as you see Nfirea running up towards you both. He seems excited about something, and you idly entertain the idea that he got up the courage to ask Enri out.  
Lukrut called you smitten, but shit this doctor was an adorable dork when it came to the nice girl. 

It’s only upon him getting closer that it hits you that, no, he isn’t excited at all. That isn’t the look one has when they ask out a crush...it’s the look of one facing a monster. He barely takes the time to explain what is wrong, just gasping out about a monstrous beast in the forest might destroy the medicinal herbs he needed. 

It was clearly a danger that required Mr. Momon and his darling sister, Miss Medusa! Oh how exciting, a battle! A real, proper, challenging battle! After all, this creature was called the King of the Forest, so surely it has to be dangerous. 

***

It’s a giant fucking hamster, and as cute as a button. Yet for all of it’s adorableness, Ainz knocks the thing over is roughly two point five seconds, and that was all for the great battle between Ainz Ool Gown and the — ** ahem ** — mighty _King of the Forest_.

You think that blond dude with the angels lasted longer, looking back on it. At least with him you got to be dramatic, and actually got to fight. Around the time you all made it back to the guild hall, night had already arrived and everyone was rather tired. At least, the humans were. You felt a bit tired, but that could just be the usual haze of a relaxing spring night.

“I’m going to register Hamsuke with the local guild, but I think the others are already heading back towards the shop. We can meet up there.” With that Ainz had left to go to the guild, waddling away on top of Hamsuke, and leaving you struggling to not break a rib from laughing. You were so going to tease him later.

The walk you take back to the apothecary is a slow one, your boots clicking on the ground below with each step. Distantly, you recognize the sound of cicadas, or crickets, hell might be both. The warmth from the sun has sunk deep into the world around you — the wood of buildings, the stones, the very earth itself — and is being coaxed back out into the open air by the chill of nightfall. It was a pleasant mix that made both your vision and mind hazy, a comforting feeling of approaching summer, of a beautiful season no doubt filled with sunny days and cozy nights. 

Above you, the stars gleam and shine, each a speck of light against clear mirrored ink. You think you even see the shining of other colors, greens and pinks, as though ripples in still water. With such a muse as this, you have no fear of losing creativity. The beauty of this world...it’s what home should have been. How things should have stayed, rather than smoke filled skies and gas masks. It was a deep regret that what happened, happened. 

No, no time for such morose thoughts. You were here now, in a fresh new world with opportunities for the taking. You already had a huge advantage, with a safe place to stay, and a group of people you can trust. The great tomb of Nazarick would always be there for you, now more than ever. It’s these reasons why you are smiling when you reach the open door of the shop. 

You hear a wet splat beneath your step, and look down. 

There’s blood on the ground. 

There is blood on the ground, inching its way out of the shop. Shaking, you step in and look around. Maybe someone just dropped a bottle or something. That happens, and then you do that immediate I’ll pick it up mode, but oh right it’s glass and oops there you go blood. Nothing more, nothing less. Just a simple accident. Except that is a lot of blood for something as minor as a cut. That is way too much blood for just one person trying to pick up a broken glass bottle. Multiple glass bottles...?

Blood is all over the floor, and there are some on the walls. You can’t help but think of a horror set, like a haunted house or the scene where the killer creepily reveals themselves and the music reaches a fever pitch in the background, the part where most of the audience gasps in horror as a collective. Except those aren’t actors covered in fake blood that tastes like red jello draped over furniture like bad decorative choices. Those are the Swords of Darkness.

Those are _your_ Swords of Darkness.

You run over, gagging at the smell of it all. It’s hard to ignore, and you can’t be the only one affected -- no your hair is throwing a literal hissy fit too about it. Gently, you settle each member in a row on the ground. Crude, but an effective way to check over everyone at once. The wounds are deep, slash marks made in haste yet well enough to be more than a simple robbery. Plus, nothing is really missing...wait! The plates! Those things the guild uses to show rank, those are gone. 

There is blood on the floor, the walls, and now on your knees as you stay down near them. 

This was going to be a rough ride. You didn’t have any healing potions on you, well ok none that could help this level of damage, and while you had defensive spells that healed over time there wasn’t anything that could be done here. Obviously any offensive spells you knew would be no help here, and Ainz was still back at the guild...no monster you created or summoned would be able to help...oh! 

It was a longshot, but it just might work. In an old dungeon crawl, you two — four, at the time, as Ulbert and Peroroncino had been with you then. It was wonderful. — had reached the end only to find two scrolls that no one in the group had been able to use, well except you. They had been some kind of exclusive spells for those with the Child of Gaia status effect, one you had but never bothered to learn. One had significantly boosted your melee attacks so long as they were with an enchanted weapon, otherwise you weren’t the best fighter. The other was an extreme healing spell. One that just about cost the entirety of one’s mana, but would be the equivalent to a miracle. You needed one of those right now. On shaky legs you stand back up, steadily ignoring the stickiness on your knees and holding out both hands, palms out. 

“[ Child of Gaia: Mother’s Blessing ]!” The spell itself feels heavy on your tongue, slipping out with a weight you didn’t know words could even have. All at once the shop explodes into a twirling mix of colors and lights, shining like a living creature yet as whimsical you could only compare it to a child’s waking dream. The lights twist and turn and force the way through the air into the wounds, and you watch as those deep cuts pull together. As they melt away into a nothingness, like a bad dream chased away by a parent’s love. Distantly, you realize as you touch a wetness on your cheeks that you might be crying. At least, you think you might be. Tears are supposed to be clear and cool like water, not red and stinging like… 

There is blood on the floor, the walls, your legs, and now on your cheeks. 

The world stabilizes as you fall back onto your knees, and then your side, and you keep falling into the darkness below. 

*** 

You wake up bundled up, blanket after blanket cocooning you. As comfy as it is, the vibes are completely wrong for that. Especially since you can’t clearly remember what the hell happened for you to pass out. Untangling yourself from the cozy mess, you step out into the open and start walking around to assess your surroundings. Great news, you are still at the shop. You remember reaching it. You also remember a massive amount of carnage, the scent was hard to forget. Things have seemed to be cleaned up, and there is no more blood in both visual and in scenting range. Pity, you were hoping to add whoever decided this was a grand idea to the messy macabre mix. 

A few steps into the next room is where the lights come back on, candles flickering in their places and a man in armor standing over a map. Oop, he’s looking at you. At least he might be, you can’t see his eyes. His armor is all blacked out and is borderline edgy if you really wanted to describe it, it suited the brooding hero type. 

“Blaze, it’s good to see you’re up.” Rushing over, the man actually hugs you, and his voice is so familiar, “I was so worried, when I saw all the blood and then you were just lying there, it was on your face, and the others in such critical condition…” He isn’t letting go. 

The others…? You remember the blood, but…  
It hits you. That’s right. The others in your party, the whole reason why you casted a spell that apparently knocked the shit out of you. **Ainz**. No wonder he was so worried and currently crushing you. You would have been scared too, coming back to such a sight. If, y’know, Ainz could bleed. Maybe he could, as an Elder Lich. Who knows? 

“Sorry for scaring you, when I got here the others were two knocks away from Death answering his door. Had to act fast, and I guess I pushed it a bit…” You let out an uneasy chuckle, feeling the death stare you were getting, “How did everyone look? Er, more or less alive?” 

“Yes, the Swords are alive. The guild has taken them in, apparently they have a great healers ward for this sort of occasion. Like an emergency hospital I suppose. However, only they were recovered. Our little doctor, on the other hand, is very much missing.” Finally letting go, Ainz goes back over to the map on the table and gestures towards it.  
“It seems his kidnappers are the ones who did all this. Unfortunately for these cowards, I do believe we are honor bound to go after them. Tell me, shall we show them the depths of Hell?” 

Oh, you wanted to laugh. You could tell he was playing up the dramatics, no doubt trying to make you feel better after the whole Mana loss, and maybe even blood loss since crying blood is likely a very bad thing for one’s health, but you weren’t going to deny it. You wanted to go after the idiots who did this. Who knows what they would do to Nfirea. The kid was a sweetheart, but you imagine his little talent of magical jack of all trades could be a serious boon for anyone wanting to play super villain. 

Plus he wanted to learn potion making from you. Not just medicines, but other stuff too. You two had talked on the way back, and it seemed you had a few tricks he didn’t. It was quite the bonding moment, and now...now someone was stealing him from you. 

Tried to steal the Swords away, too, in a more permanent manner. That was a mistake. 

“...We won’t be showing them Hell, Momon.” You stretch out, feeling your snakes rise up. 

“We’re gonna make them wish they were already there.” 

*** 

Of course it’s at the graveyard. While you loved a good cliche, you were slowly beginning to lose it. Nagging worry was clawing into your chest, and then there were the guards at the front of the gate you both had to get by because oh, “Copper plates won’t stand a chance at this” was an apparent excuse to deny help when the dead came back to life.  
Excuse you, dumbasses, but you had a doctor to save. 

You won’t admit to hissing at them when they try to stop you, Ainz trailing behind you with what you’re pretty sure is a smug aura into the battleground. You don’t even bother with Winter’s Wrath, just picking up a old branch and _swinging_ at any skeleton stupid enough to get close. For good reason, too. Your Mana was still low, and you didn’t have the time to recover much. After a good few hits and sending some skulls flying, he puts a hand on your shoulder. 

“Er, Blaze, how about I handle this…?” Sighing, you just nod and step back to let him do his thing. 

“[Summon Tier Two Undead: Jack the Ripper ]!” With a flourish, Ainz brings about judgement day and unleashes two summons on the undead army. They in turn carve a path right to a group of people in robes who are in charge. At least, you assume someone in the group is in charge. The person in charge is why you were currently missing a human, and why four more of your humans were in the medieval version of critical care. 

‘_Call me Karen assholes, I wanna talk to your Apocalypse manager!_’ You barely even slow darn, marching right up to the circle even as they sputter over the audacity of this tiny lady with a will of iron AKA you, the badass Queen-Mother of Nazarick. 

“Ok, if the person who decided to try and kill my friends back at the pharmacy would please step out, I have some shit to discuss. If said person does not come out, I will proceed with stealing **everybody’s** kneecaps. This is not a threat, it is a **promise**. I got a buggy maid who would probably love some souvenirs.” You call out, before adjusting your cloak to keep the hood up.  
No point in spoiling the surprise just yet, and it would be a surprise. You wanted to see the fear in their eyes when they see just who they pissed off. 

Behind you, all you hear is “Better do as she says, I’m not gonna stop her. She wants kneecaps she’s gonna get kneecaps.” 

From inside the tomb, you see movement and look up towards it. It’s...it’s a lady. She is wearing a similar cloak to the others, but you can feel your eyes drawn to what your guessing is her armor. Strange, you can feel your Dragon Eyes acting up...she must have some shiny stuff on her for that to happen. 

“Aww, looking for sweet little me? I’m right here.” You hate her voice. You hate her smile. You hate _her_. “Why don’t you tell me your name, adventurer? I’m Clementine.” 

“My name is Medusa, and I’m here to kick your ass. So get over here, we’re fighting.” Not bothering with a second glance, you start walking to the right and wave towards the shockingly quiet cultists.  
“They’re all yours, Momon.” You swear you’ve never seen a cheekier thumbs up. Little shit. 

*** 

The clearing is decent, nice and quiet with a light mist drifting over the grounds. Most of the plant life was dreary, a darkened mix of colors that would normally be very welcomed. You liked dark colors, especially when in clothing. Made accessories pop. Too bad this wasn’t a Halloween trip, or a simple walk in the park, otherwise you’d take the time to truly enjoy it. 

The way your heart was pounding though, it was making any thoughts of enjoyment scatter. You weren’t even nervous, or breathing hard. It was just a steady, loud thumping in tune with the dark desires running through your mind. _Hunt. Hunt. Hunt. Hunt. Hunt. H U N T._  
Maybe you’d be scared if you thought to care. 

“So, don’t tell me, you're the righteous type. All upset because I killed your friends, so now you wanna avenge them right? Ugh how pathetic, at least tell me your death won't be so boring.” She won’t shut up. 

“They’re not dead, I saved them. I don’t care that you tried to kill them. You tried to take them, from me. That’s what matters. You took one, from me. That’s why I’m mad.” You could feel your teeth growing sharper, and you honestly can’t tell if it’s just your brain playing tricks on you or what. Your nails are sharper, too, and that you can see. Claws, proper claws.  
‘_Good. Rip her apart. Rip limb from limb till the blood sprays and everything is red. Red like what she did to them. Red as the floor, the walls, my EYES—_’ You wanted to stop. To just get rid of her and go back, make sure the others were ok. 

She tried to hurt your humans. You never want to stop. 

“Did you notice the magic caster? Apparently she’s really a girl! She kept saying someone was going to come and save them, but I got bored of waiting around! What took you so long? Huh, huh? Where were you when they needed —“ 

You rip off your cloak and swing your wings out, hearing them tearing off your shirt as they shine in the moonlight and one swings out like a slash towards the pest. She manages to dodge, but you don’t slow down. You won’t slow down. Because she’s right, she’s right and that has to be where this anger is coming from, this seething voice in your head screaming for blood. 

You had taken the scenic route through town, enjoyed the night, all while they needed you. What kind of friend fails those under her protection like that? Who does that? Why didn’t you protect them? That’s what you’re for, that’s why you chose gold over flight, why you gave up stone vision for sharper senses. 

That’s why you are you, the defender. The protector. You **failed**. This pest was just a reminder. 

You barely slow down, ignoring the burning in your veins as you push yourself further and further. No point in words, no point in giving her a chance, no point in fighting fair. You lunge, you scratch, you snap, you dig. She wasn’t going to get away. 

She’s dodging well enough, moving quick and using martial arts skills — you hear her yelling but don’t focus on the words, they’re meaningless, everything is meaningless except the hunt — to duck away from the onslaught you are sending her way. It’s when she vanishes from sight you finally stop, heart still pumping but you don’t even feel tired. You feel your muscles twitching, but you really have to stop. It’s not like you can use spells to sense where she’s coming from. 

The air moves behind you, and you twist just in time to see her daggers poised, and a streak of black come from behind your neck. That’s right, you have a snake back there you never figured out. Well, as you watch it’s fangs dig into Clementine’s arm and throw her off her game, you get a nice long look and recognize it quite well. 

Dendroaspis polylepis. 

_Black mamba. _

The venom doesn’t get the chance to kill her. The minute she stumbled away, you lunge too. Just as dangerous as your snakes. 

Just as lethal. 

*** 

You’re limping back, when you see Ainz again. Your adventurer cloak is somewhere in the trees, your shirt is ripped and barely covering you. You ignore the wetness on your cheeks, and the fact that you’re suddenly very tired. 

Ainz doesn’t say much, he just walks over, and wraps his red cape around your shoulders. It’s not warm, but it's a rather fluffy feeling. You snuggle into it, and then under one of his arms as you both walk into the tomb. Everything is quiet as you free Nfirea, and you give his unconscious form the cloak instead. He needed it more, hopefully you warmed it up enough to help make him comfortable.  
Hopefully the others are comfortable, too. Surely doctors know how to make them comfortable. Surely the guild medics are making sure they’re ok. 

“...Do you feel better, now?” You’d bet twenty bucks that Ainz can read your mind. 

“...I guess. These guys won’t be able to hurt anyone else. Our people are safe. We’ve made a good name for ourselves. So, yeah. I guess I feel better.” 

He’s unimpressed. “Yes, but how do you feel? You know you didn’t fail anyone, right? You did great today, everyone is safe. Safe because you helped. You defended and protected those you care about. It isn’t your fault, the actions of one cult.” Forget twenty, you’re upping it to fifty. 

“...I know. I just...I think I’ll feel better at home. I’ll be able to see everyone’s safe then.” You wanted home, you wanted home so bad. The warmth of the seventh floor, the winding halls and rooms, seeing everyone safe and in a safe environment. You needed to see that everyone’s ok. 

“We’ll go home once Nfirea is home. I promise.” You appreciate Ainz’s understanding, and you smile at him. 

You can’t wait to see Shalltear and Demiurge again. Seeing them safe and well should help settle any doubts in your heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Blaze...don’t worry hun. I’m sure your crushes are perfectly safe and sound. :)
> 
> On another note, I really tried to do better at Blaze’s darker emotions, and angst. I’ll admit it’s not normally my forte, but I hope this first attempt went well! Congrats to everyone who said the Secret Snake was a black mamba too, which was...literally everyone who commented 😂 Was I that obvious or do y’all know me that well? Congrats anyways lmao love you all so much!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This end note is not nearly as big as the first one, but I felt like adding that I KNOW this is just a character introduction page, but I really do plan to add more. I’m posting this at 2 AM after my first ever college class. I’m begging you Internet, be nice to this weak new adult.


End file.
